What is Blessed but Damned
by Icecry
Summary: “It has been almost eleven years...and he has yet to show himself,but sickly enough, who could blame him...Seras is but a child herself...what he did to Seras was childish as well.Alucard can call himself all sorts of things but father...its unlikely..."
1. Underscore:1

"I've finished reading, Walter...might I go outside for a while..." The young, ebony haired child asked the elder butler. He glanced down at the boy and smiled as he placed the china tea kettle onto a small tray and gently lifted up.

"How many chapters have you read?"

"Four....just like you asked..." answered the child, holding tightly onto his books. "Mum said as soon as I'm finished...I could ask you to go outside..."

Placing the tray back down onto the kitchen counter, Walter took out his pocket watch to check the time. Half past midnight. Sighing, Walter placed his watch back into his pocket. "Go on then...stay on the grounds though...and don't upset the gardens or I'll have you wrist deep in soil replanting..." He said with a small smile.

The young boy's face immediately lit up, and he took off for the front doors of the mansion. Walter stood there and smiled as he watched the shadow of the boy grow longer and longer until it finally disappeared. Growing weary, Walter took hold of the tray once again and began to walk towards the exit of the kitchen. The silver wear rattled down the hallway as Walter slowly made his way to his master's chamber. Approaching the large door, He slowly pushed past it's weight and entered his masters room. "A thousand pardons, my lady...I thought you'd might like some tea while you wait."

Sitting across the room from him, Integra stood at her window with a lit cigar in her mouth watching. She didn't bother turning her head. She simply continued focusing out of the window before her. As soon as she heard the tray being placed on her desk, Integra slightly turned her head.

"It's truly a damn shame, Walter..." She started, looking down below on the Mansion grounds to see the young boy playing with a large black Great Dane.

"What is, my lady?" Walter asked, pouring her a glass.

"The child...he is with out proper up bringing...no instruction...no discipline..." Integra finished.

Holding a cup of tea, Walter slowly walked up to his master, who took it gratefully. "Now...Lady Integra...James is a very intelligent boy...he is growing aware of his capabilities...he is excellent in his studies-

"The only thing he is not aware of, but certainly needs to be is of is his father..." Integra cut in, sipping her tea slowly.

Walter placed his hands behind his back and glanced out into the dark night. "Miss Victoria hasn't exiled Alucard from his mind, my Lady...often during his lessons, James recalls dreams of a man in red..."

"It has been almost eleven years...and he has yet to show himself...but sickly enough....who could blame him...Seras is but a child herself...what he did to Seras was childish as well...Alucard can call himself all sorts of things...but a father...I highly doubt it...."

"Now, now my Lady...Although his absence has taken a tole on both Seras and the child... I truly believe that these visions at night are small comforting way of Alucard's to make himself known to the boy...there for their first meeting will not be quite as shocking..."

Slowly drawing her eyes from the large window, Integra made her way back to her desk and sat down. "He is tall for his age...he must be growing very strong..."

"He is..." Walter replied, walking over so that he where standing across from Integra. "But...it isn't his physical appearance you should fear, Lady Integra..."

Looking up from her paper work, Integra slowly raised her eyebrows in a questioning way. "Oh...then...what should I fear, Walter?" Integra asked, gesturing for him to sit down across from her.

Slowly making his way towards the chair, Walter sat down and crossed his legs. He then placed his index finger to right side of his head. "His intelligence..." He said with a small smile. "He is young...but he is very wise...like his father...there was no loophole when scholars wrote wisdom is power..."

"He is a monster, just like his father...and just like his father...he must be controlled...I haven't the slightest doubt in my mind that he is capable of being just as powerful as Alucard is...Seras will not be able to contain him for much longer..."

There was a long silence between the two. Walter lowered his head and in the shadows of the room, Integra could see a smile.

"Forgive me, Sir Integra...but...I'm going to have to disagree...unlike Alucard...James still has someone that shows him concern and tenderness...but such show of effecting...can be a fragile effort...if, like Alucard, those things where to be taken away from him..."

"Then he will truly become his father..." Integra finished, resting her head in her hands.

"That...goes without saying, my Lady..." The butler sighed.

* * *

Sitting on the cool grass of the Mansion grounds, James held closely to the large black dog, staring down the dirt path for signs of marching. The night was clear and warm...perfect for child's play. Sighing, James rested his hands on his knees. The large dog sat beside him and began to lick the child's face continuously.

"Enough of that, Edmon..." James said with a laugh. "I can smell your dinner on your breath..." The dog quickly stopped. Confused, James looked up to where the dog was facing but saw no one. Almost instantaneously, James heard the ground shake from below him. He quickly looked up to see a furry of dark colored jeeps come speeding up outside the gates of the Mansion. Edmon began to bark continuously as James jumped to his feet. With a large smile on his face, James ran faster and faster until he reached the first Jeep where he saw a glimpse of yellow clothing.

"Mum!" James shouted, running onto the dirt road, where Seras stepped out from the vehicle. Before she had a chance to say anything, she nearly fell to the ground as she felt smaller, but still strong arms wrap around her. Shocked, Seras looked down to see her young son hugging her tightly.

"Good heavens, Darling...you nearly knocked me off the road..." She said with a small laugh, placing a kiss on his head.

"So how was it, Mum? Did rip their heads off?" James asked excited. Seras smiled a little. "No...not this time...although I did have to give one a stern talking to..." She said in a sarcastic tone.

"Next time you go, you should take me! I can help you, Mum!" James shouted happily, grabbing hold of Seras' arms. Looking down at her young son, Seras brushed a strand of hair away from his pale face. She knew that someday he would be coming along with her. Her tall aging son, and Seras who will forever remain 18...but for now she wanted to enjoy his youth since hers was eternal.

"I don't know, James...I don't think you'll get much of anything to fight after what I told them about you..."

The child's eyes lit up th excitement. "Wh-what did you tell them about me, Mum?!" Taking hold of James' hand, Seras and him began to walk back towards the mansion.

"Well there I was...face to face with two of the ugliest ghouls you would ever see in your life...they had me cornered...and I was all alone..."

"What did you do?"

"Well...I brushed off my skirt, stood up straight and said "Listen here, you two ugly swine! If you do not let me pass...my son will come for me and then you will see what a true vampire looks like as he rips your eyes from your faces!" Seras exclaimed.

A great feeling of pride and satisfaction came over James after he heard this. He smiled to himself, imagining what it would be like to battle ghouls. "So what did they do then?"

"Well...they sure didn't stick around there after hearing about you!" Seras laughed, knocking on the large front door of the mansion.

"Oh wait, Mum!" James said, pulling away from the young vampire. James then scanned the front yard and then whistled aloud. "EDMON!" He shouted.

Withing seconds, the large black dog came running up the small boy. Seras stared at the dog for a moment. There was something off about that dog...a familiarity that didn't seem to make sense...ever since the day James found him...or better yet...he found James...that dog only seemed to interact with him. On occasion, after Seras would put James to bed for the day, the dog would fallow her into her chamber and just sit there and stare at her...and would even be there when she awoke. Sometimes, she would see the dog walking up from the basement where her master ha-

A sudden feeling of sadness came over Seras as thoughts of her master rushed back into her mind. A piercing feeling of loneliness and confusion engulfed her so painfully, that she felt her knees grow weak.

"We can go inside now, Mum...Edmons' here..." James said in a yawn. It had been along night for both of them. Feeling as though she could fight back her tears, Seras walked through the door as Walter opened it.

"How long until I get to sleep in a coffin like you?" James asked, laying down as Seras pulled the large blanket over him. Seras fluffed his pillows and made sure that a block packet was beside his bed incase he grew thirsty during the day. "I promise, James...as soon as I can arrange it with Walter...I will get you the best coffin in the world to sleep in...but until then...this will have to do..."

James made a pouting face as he turned to his side. Seras rested her hands on her hips. "Oh come now, James...don't give me those crocodile tears...they won't work..." She said, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Besides...I like coming in to see your face during the middle of the day...just to make sure your alright..."

"Bloody hell, Mum!" He said as a large blush came across his face, which he covered with his hands. Seras laughed and pushed his hands away and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Alright, to sleep with you now...I'll see you at sundown..." She said standing up and walking towards the door. Seras flipped the switch and slowly closed the door. Sighing, Seras turned around only to be startled at the large black dog that was standing behind her. Catching her breath, Seras sighed aloud. "Ugh...bloody dog...do you find it amusing to sneak up on folks like that?"

The dog just stared at her. It's large reddish eyes just blinked as she stared at it angrily. After several seconds, Seras sighed again. "Oh, crikey look at me..." She said, dragging her feet towards her bedroom. "I'm talking to a bloody dog..."

* * *

Sitting in her pajamas on a small soft blanket outside of her coffin, Seras began to cry.

Thoughts of her master returned to her and brought her great sorrow. She wanted him to return so badly...it didn't matter if he talked to her...as long as she knew he was near. It wasn't a big secret...she knew she loved him...she had known it long before she had James or the night he had taken her virginity...it was something that was before she had even grown to know him yet. But it wasn't anything sudden...no...her love for him grew over time...nothing to do with the fact that she was his servant and he her master. It was his being that she loved. His absolute need to being absolute...he hunger for more then he knew he could take...but yet...His master...his Integra...perhaps held the piece of his hear that Seras wished to have..."

Seras shook her head at such thoughts. "Damn...bastard...if not for me...then your son..." She said with tears trailing down her eyes. It was dark and the only source of light in her room was a small candle lit on her dresser. With her head buried him her arms, a cold chill went down Seras' spine as she heard the candle being blown out. The sound of paw prints against stone approached Seras, which made her raise her head to face what was in front of her. It was Edmon.

"Oh!...you retched dog! Can't you remain in one place?!" Seras yelled from where she sat, causing her voice to echo in her room. The dog just sat there...staring....

"Stare! Stare! Stare! Thats all you ever do! Can't you be a real dog and go chase a goose or something! Just let me be!" The blonde shouted, resting her head in her hands, letting her tears fall freely. She could feel the dog move closer to her and was now at her side. It's wet nose pressed against her hands, nudging them away. When she finally did move her hands, it licked her tear stained cheeks. Seras just sat there and smirked at the feeling. "Oh...you foolish dog...you truly don't listen much, do you..." Seras grunted, allowing it to continue. "You'd better put a stop to that...or I might take a liking to you..." Seras warned, petting the dog in return. Finally, Edmon pulled away from Seras' face and sat upright beside Seras. She looked at tall Great Dane and shook her head. "You are truly the strangest animal I have ever met..." She then reached her hand up and placed it on it's head. "But...if my boy likes you...then I guess...I can learn to like you too..."

The great Dane just kept it's eyes facing outward. As quickly as he had entered, Edmon ran and made his way through the opening of her bedroom door, leaving Seras, once again...alone...

Slowly standing, Seras laid down into her coffin where she closed the lid over, hoping for some sort of peaceful sleep. It was a quarter to 4...she was tired...she needed a full days sleep...but she knew...that her master would somehow slip into her dreams...as he always does...

**Review Please, Chapter 2 coming.**


	2. Underscore:2

Flash back: Eleven years

"How long, Alucard...." questioned Integra, taking a sip from her china tea cup. Sitting across from her sat her servant grinning slightly. "Long enough, my master..."

Integra lowered her cup and smirked. "You are not released, Alucard...you still belong to me and this organization..."

Alucard shifted in his position, and gently placed his hands upon Integra's desk. His crimson eyes pierced through the shadow that laid over him and his smiled curled into a horribly tedious one.

"The timing is flawless, master...I shall return when I am necessarily needed..."

"Your remainder here is necessary..." Integra shot, growing a little angry at the situation that he had put her in. Alucard remained calm and cool as he watched his master's anger slowly rise.

"The earth screams my name, master...it beckons me to walk upon the land that once belonged to me... it is my duty...my obligation...my be-

"_YOUR_ duty is take orders and to do as you are told! Your obligation is to no one else but MY family! Might I remained you that you are my servant..._MY_ **SLAVE**...You will not take one step outside these grounds unless I say it is to be so!" Integra snapped, slamming her hands down on her desk, causing all the papers to scatter all over the ground, and the tray of tea to fall over and shatter at Alucard's feet. He simply smiled at her anger. It amused him.

Finally, Integra collapsed into her chair, where she pulled a cigar out and placed it between her lips. She took out a match and lit and breathed deeply. "I do not wish for your reasons...your excuses...your stories, Alucard...frankly...I don't give a damn why you feel as though you must leave to recollect on things that where lost so long ago..." Slowing blowing the smoke from between her lips, Integra sighed as she began rummaging through her paper work."I am your master and you are my servant. That is how it is. That is how it shall always remain. If you do not return to this organization with in reasonable time, Alucard...you will be punished to my fullest power, is that understood." Integra said sternly, clasping her hands together.

Alucard nodded slowly. "Fully..." He answered.

With that, Integra reached for a pen and began scribbling down documentation on some paperwork. "Go..." She said coldly.

Rising from where he sat, Alucard grinned coldly and slowly bowed before his master before he turned to make his way towards the door.

"Alucard..." Integra beckoned coldly. The tall vampire turned his head slightly so that his eyes where just visible through his long strands of black hair.

"Although_ I_ did not wish for you to waste my time with an explanation...I cannot speak on behalf of your servant..."

There was a sudden pause in Alucard's step. He stood still. Motionless. Things such as an "explanation" didn't concern him. It shouldn't anyway. Shaking his heads to these thoughts, Alucard slowly melted into the shadows.

It shouldn't concern him. There for...It won't.

* * *

Although he knew she was near, Alucard was still a little surprised to see his young servant standing in the middle of his dark chamber with her head lowered. He had warned her before to always ask his permission to enter his room...she had disobeyed him. Feeling unusually generous, Alucard decided to let this pass. "Police girl...to what do I owe this pleasure?" He asked coldly.

"Is it true...?" She asked, keeping her eyes hidden to him under her golden bangs. A little uneasy that she hadn't answered his question, Alucard decided to ask again. "What are you doing in here, Po-

"Is it true, master." Seras asked a little bit more sternly. She continued to keep her eyes hidden from her Masters. Alucard's patients where growing thin. Not only had his servant not answered his question, she had interrupted him as he spoke.

"Servant. You are standing in my quarters that I specifically ordered you not to enter unless my permission was given and yet I have decided to over look that, and now I ask you a simple question twice now and you have yet to answer me...now I will not repeat myself again, Police girl...why are you-

"I'm down here because I demand to know if it is true or not!" The young girl shouted, clenching her hands into fists. She had used the last bit of confidence, but now grew absolutely terrified as she listened to hear that her master remained agonizingly silent. Keeping her eyes to her feet...she could feel her Master's anger...she knew she had gone much too far.

"M-master...I'm sorry...but I must-

"**SILENCE**!" Alucard's voice echoed through both his room and her mind. Seras immediately began to shake with fear of her master...but she knew that what she had done was a mistake.

"Do not utter single word!" The elder vampire shouted. "Stupid little child! You forget your place...you stand there demanding of me?! Me?! Don't you ever question my authority over you by demanding of me...EVER!...now get out!"

Several seconds passed, and Alucard was astounded to see that his young fledging did not budge. Such nerve she had. How stubborn she was. Didn't she know that he could end her being with one flick of his finger? But there was a burning in the pit of his stomach...he would warn her one more time.

"I said..." Alucard started in a low taunting tone. "Get. Out. Now!"

"**I won't**..." Seras whispered under her breath. Her hands began to shake uncontrollably. It was too much. Far too much. She had pushed the limits of her Master's generosity and she knew that she would pay dearly. Before Seras had a chance to blink, her breath with suddenly cut off as she felt her master's cold gloved fingers wrapping themselves tightly around her slender neck.

As Alucard raised her higher, her hair began to move from her face. Her feet dangled freely as he held her up, but what terrified Seras the most was his eyes. Those terrible blood hungry eyes that pierced through her very being, they were the most terrifying.

"This will not go unexcused, Slave!" Alucard yelled. Seras tried her best to hide her eyes from his, but this only made Alucard even angrier. "You will look at me when I am speaking to you! If you ever disobey me again, servant, there will be-

Seras had finally raised her head to meet his eyes and to Alucard's surprise, her eyes where red, tear drenched and swollen. She had been crying. But not for the situation that she was currently in, but long before he had scorned her…long before he had even gotten to his chamber. The anger in Alucard's eyes softened just a little as he watched tears fall down her red cheeks. He released his grip on her throat, allowing her to fall to the ground. Seras fell to her knees and covered her head with her hands.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, master, please…" Seras said in a gasp of uncontrollable sobs. Alucard stared her coldly at his feet, appearing to be un-moved by her tears.

"I-I just wanted to know, master…I just wanted to know why you were leaving. What did I do, Master? What did I do? I'm sorry…please…please…don't scorn me anymore…I...just need to know…what did I do?" the young girl cried.

Alucard stood there watching, pitting the very sight of his young fledging crying…a very different reaction then of his masters…but this was his servant now…and he was her master…it wasn't un usual for a servant to feel abandon if their master were to suddenly leave.

"Stupid girl…" Alucard grumbled under his breath. Seras wiped her tears and looked up at the tall shadowing figure that was her master. "Do you truly believe you are the cause of my departure…oh…how positively asinine, Police girl…"

Seras sniffed back her tears and found the strength to sit up straight to face her master who stood there was a small look of amusement on his face.

"You are an armature soldier, and inadequate vampire, and a stubborn, un-disciplined servant." Alucard shot, causing Seras to lower her head in embarrassment. Alucard sighed.

"You do not have the makings of a monster…you are...how should I say this? Too compassionate and frankly, Police girl, it will not do…but the very thought of you shedding tears for the sake of my departure is…somewhat…precious…"

"Then why leave…why not stay…so I can become a better soldier…a suitable vampire…a well behaved servant..." whispered the frightened blonde. Feeling her master come closer, Seras' eyes shot open as she felt strong hands lift her shoulders, standing her up so that she would face him.

"A better soldier…maybe in time…but you will never be any of those other things, Seras Victoria…there is far too much strength in the good you hold onto…you cannot fallow me completely into the darkness…"

Seras looked up at her master. Even after saying words such as these, his face was still cold and emotionless…and it hurt her.

"But…you will never come back…and you will leave me…in that darkness that you have brought me to, you will leave me here…" Seras tried her hardest to fight back the painful tears, but they feel freely down her cheeks. She felt her master's hands leave her shoulders and place themselves at the sides of her face and wipe away her tears.

"Even a dog returns to its master, my sweet…and even a dog holds things dear…And so I shall return to my master…and to what I hold dear…"

Seras knew that this is completely out of character for him to be saying such things…but she was grateful. Smiling, Seras sniffled and slowly lowered her head. "But if I may be so bold, master…regardless of what Sir Integra might say and regardless of how childish this may sound… I feel that it is best that I tell you that I believe that I shall miss you most of all…and that your well being is very dear to me…"

Alucard lowered his hands back onto her shoulders and squeezed them gently. His arms and legs began to blaze in a black flame of darkness, and slowly melted into the shadows below Seras.

"Do not fear the darkness, Seras Victoria…" Alucard whispered as his hands began to fade away into nothingness. "For I am the darkness…therefore…no matter how quiet and solemn I may be…you will never be alone…" And with that, his eyes closed and leaned forward towards Seras' forehead where just before his lips touched her skin, he vanished.

Seras looked to see that she was standing alone. Her master was gone…and it hurt. Falling to her knees, Seras began to feel the weight of her solitude pressing down on her. Regardless of her master's words, in that moment, never in her life had she ever felt so lied to.

**Review Please :D**


	3. Rose Tint:1

A loud siren blasted through out the halls of the Hellsing mansion, causing Seras to throw open her coffin lid, started. With in seconds of the blast, Walter came bursting through her bedroom door. "Seras! It's an ambush! Ghouls have invaded the North and West wing entirely. I have already alerted the men! Your orders are to take care of the North wing while the men scale the West and guard Sir Integra's chamber! Now Gear up!"

Shaking her head, Seras desperately tried to wake fully. "An ambush? But it's nearly dawn? Why would the ghouls risk the su-

"This is no time for detail, Miss Victoria! Take James and hide him some where it is safe and then get going!" Walter shouted, slamming the door shut behind him. Jumping to her feet, Seras grabbed her large gun and dashed off towards James' room. As soon as she reached it, she burst through the door, knocking it to the ground. There she saw her son sitting on his bed, holding tightly onto his pet.

"Mum!" James shouted, running over to his mother and holding onto her tightly. "Mum! Are there ghouls here?! Are you going to fight them now? Can I come along this time?!" The excited child shouted as his frantic young mother tried to calm him.

"Now darling this is no time for play! We need to get you somewhere safe!"

Before her son had a chance to argue, he was swung over his mother's shoulder and was carried out into the hallway where Seras ran down many flights of red satin stairs until she finally reached her Master's dungeon door. Dashing down the stone stair that led to the basement of the mansion where he Master once dwelled. She ran over to the furthest corner of the chamber, where her Master's chair sat.

"Alight…" Seras whispered, sitting her son down on the large royal chair. "You are to remain right here and you are not to make a sound…"

"But Mum, I want to go with yo-

"Shush, love, none of that now. I need you to stay here and watch over this chamber…" whispered his mother.

"But this is only the base-

"James. I am sorry, but there is just no time for argument." Seras said in a stern tone. She then pulled her son close to her so that her lips where to his ear. "I do , however, want you to do something very important…only…ONLY…if the ghouls find their way down here and somehow I am unable to make it down here to you…I want you to-

"Call on the dogs?!" James shouted excitedly, only to have his mother cover his mouth with her hand.

"Shhh…yes…yes…call on the dogs…" Seras answered.

"Just like the man in red?" Whispered James as Seras removed her hand from his mouth. She brushed her son's hair from his eyes. "Yes…just like the man in red…"

The Silence of the dark basement was broken as an ear splitting shriek of the freaks from above, pierced both Seras and James' ears. Quickly kissing James on the forehead, Seras ran up the stone stairway, leaving her beloved son alone in the dark chamber that belonged to her dear Master.

* * *

Keeping her pistol tight in hand, Integra tapped her fingers angrily against her desk as if she were waiting for something. Freaks were investing her home and all she had to get rid of them where a bunch of half sleeping soldiers and a young bubbly vampire girl. It was unacceptable. It was all unacceptable!

She had allowed him to be gone for too long. And for what? To walk on the land that he once owned? To see the ruined castle that was once his home? What for? Just so have something to do? He returned home to nothing! Absolutely nothing! Dirt and debris! And now that he is necessarily needed, where is he?"

"Unacceptable, Alucard…" Integra whispered under her breath. She dug her nails deep into the wood of her desk. "Completely Unacceptable!"

* * *

Silently sitting in the darkness, James' curiosity eventually got the best of him. Any other child would cover their eyes to the darkness when they feel as though they have been left alone…but James was no ordinary child…the darkness….his place of play….and this dark, damp chamber…a mysterious world…but this world was not unknown to him…there was a strange…but almost vivid familiarity to this chamber…as though he had seen it through eyes that where perhaps not his own…but very close to him.

As these thoughts raced through James' mind, the sound of paw prints approached him…but did not startle him, for he knew it was his companion. James' allowed his eyes to wander freely though out the large dungeon when a glimpse of red caught his eye. To the left of the chair stood a small table holding an empty wine glass and a pair of red glasses. James took the glasses in his hands and studied them.

"Take a look at these glasses, Edmon…aren't they interesting…?" James whispered, reaching the glasses towards the dog's face. It just stared.

"I bet you they belonged to my father…" the boy whispered, studying the glasses even more. "What a rose tinted world he must have seen, eh Edmon?" James held the glasses out in front of him so that he could see the reflection of his eyes. Although the eyes in his reflection were the same crimson color, the eyes themselves where oddly different somehow. These eyes were much more mature than his…wiser…but yet they held the same monstrous fire. They follwed each movement James' did, although James' knew that they were not his own. These eyes looked as though they might have belonged to him if he were from another lifetime.

Placing the glasses back on the table, James reached his hand out for Edmon to come near. Edmon slowly walked closer to James and rested his head on his lap.

"I don't think I'm quite as lonesome as I used to be…Mum's a vampire too after all…but…I don't think she's a monster like me…" James whispered as he rubbed the top of the large black dog's head. "What a character my father must have been…to put Mum in such tizzies…" He laughed. "And that Sir Integra…I bet he knocked her down a few pegs off her high pedestal."

James joked, hugging his pet closer to him.

"But I don't believe that I'm quite as sad as Mum is…but that's only because she doesn't know that I've seen him before…" James closed his eyes allowing his dreams to fill his mind. "A red silhouetted figure with eyes like blood tinted gold…he was everywhere, but yet he was nowhere…he spoke to me…but yet it was silent…I know him…but yet…I don't…"

There was a long period of silence before James finally opened his eyes. "Walter tells me that he is grander than any King or god I'll ever come across in my studies…" said the young boy with a small smile. Edmon just grunted and closed his canine eyes. James rested his chin in his hand and sighed. " I bet you he would like me…I bet you he and I would get along just fine…he wouldn't have to love me or anything…just be here…"

Edmon's head shifted in James' lap and he began making small grunting noises in his throat. James smiled and gave his pet a good pat on the head.

A sudden burst at the top pf the long stairway startled James. Seconds after the blast, the chamber door came crashing down the stairs. The horrible sound of dreadful groaning came from the doorway, casing James to jump up from his seat and onto his feet. He stood there frozen as he watched the shadows of the moaning freaks coming nearer. James felt no fear…only shock. For the longest time all he had wanted to do is come face to face with one of these creature…but now…he didn't know what to do…

Edmon went into a wild rage and began snarling and barking as though he had gone insane. The ghouls had finally reached the end of the stairs. It was an army of them. Ugly, screaming, merciless freaks surrounding a young child.

"Call on the dogs…"James whispered, clenching his hands into fist. Edmon continued barking insanely, trying to run off the freaks, but they continued onward.

"Call…on…the dogs…" James said a little louder, closing his eyes tightly.

By this time, the ghouls had gotten so close, Edmon leaped on one, biting it in the neck and causing blood to splatter everywhere.

Tears began to fall down James' eyes for he feared the power that he was about to call forth. His eyes shot open at the sound of a dog's yelp of pain as he watched on the ghouls take Edmon's neck and twist it around completely.

"NO!" James screamed helplessly

James gasped in horror as he watched the freak toss Edmon's rather large body to James' feet. Devastated, James fell to his knees and in a small puddle of blood where Edmon was bleeding. James couldn't find any words to speak…only tears fell and rolled off the black silk fur of his pet. He slowly took Edmon and held him close to him, kissing his fur. Laying him back down on the ground, James' slowly stood and held out his hands in front of him. They were covered in blood. Filled with both anger and sadness, James gently licked the blood from his fingers and lowered his head.

He was just about in the ghouls reach. The dragged their rotting bodies closer and closer towards the young vampire.

".The. DOGS!" James screamed, throwing his head back as horrible black ora covered his entire body. Hideous, yellow, blood hungry eyes emerged from the shadows projected from the child's body. The shadows kept along the stones that made up the ground and absorbed the dog's body that lied upon it. James' eyes where a horrible deep red. His fangs grew ten times their normal size, but the most terrifying thing was his smile…the smile of a mad man.

The sound of growling came from the dark shadows. The dogs that made up James' arms and snarled and barked at the ghouls that approached.

"How perfect…" James hissed as the ghouls reached for his pajama shirt. "It is about time to feed."

And with that, the dogs attacked and slaughtered the ghouls one by one. They were torn apart and eaten and ripped into pieces. Blood showered the room, causing James' to grin insanely at the sight. Darkness pierced through the terrified bodies of the freaks as they were ripped to shreds and swallowed by the creature that was James. It was Glorious. Absolutley glorious.

As soon as the last ghouls was devoured, James fell to his knees and began licking the floor where the blood flowed freely, only to stop as the shadows of his creatures with drew from him. As if the energy had been completely sucked out of him, James fall to his stomach, unable to move. His vision became blurred and feared that his power had been to much on him.

Suddenly there was as the sound of clapping.

Soon afterward, the sound of laughter. James could hardly keep his eyes open, but he did manage to see a tall figure slowly approach him.

"Hahahaha….well done, young James…well done…I am very pleased…" A voice taunted from the darkness. That voice. James had heard it before in his dreams, but the room was spinning now…he didn't have enough strength to pick himself up to see who this specter was. The last thing James felt was a pair of cold hands lifting him up.

* * *

"Well that's the last of them…bloody bastards…" Seras cursed, licking the blood from her wrist. It had taken her the whole rest of the night just to take care those retched ghouls. Walter walked up behind her, placing a towel over her shoulders to wipe the rotten blood from her clothing.

"These freaks wouldn't dare attack if they knew that sun rise was nearing…these were controlled…forced to come here and risk their existence…" Whispered Walter.

"How sad…" Seras sighed, yawning aloud. She closed her eyes to mentally contact to her son, but when visions of the basement showed to be bare and bloody, Seras panicked.

"James!" Seras shouted, running down the long hallways, desperately searching each closet and spare bedroom to see if her son where in their. When she finally reached James' bedroom, she was shocked to see that the door had been placed back into the hinges. She slammed open the door in a frenzy.

What she saw nearly took all of her breath away.

There in the bed lay James sleeping soundly, and sitting at the edge of his bed, running his fingers through James hair, sat Alucard.

Seras' eyes opened wide as she watched her Master gently stroke his son's head, whispering "Shhh…."

Nearly falling to her knees, Seras covered her mouth in complete shock. "M-master-

"Shhhh…" Alucard whispered, placing a finger up to his lips. He smiled grimly and as he turned his head to face the sleeping boy. Alucard placed his large gloved hand upon James' small hand which lay across his chest.

"You are very strong, my child…but I shall teach you to be even stronger…"

Gently rising from his son's bed, Alucard slowly set his eyes on his young servant. He smiled.

"Seras Victoria…" He whispered.

Feeling tears fill her eyes, Seras lowered her head in respect for her master. "Master...Im so-

"Did I not say that I would return to what is dear to me?" Whispered Alucard.

**Review Please**


	4. Rose Tint:2

The small tender moment of reunion between Alucard and his servant wasn't very long until the voice of their master was heard storming down the hallway. Alucard walked out of James' bedroom slowly just as Integra turned the corner. Alucard smiled as the sight. She was furious. And he loved it.

"No good, conniving bastard!" Integra shouted at her grinning servant. Tilting his head a little, Alucard looked no different than the day he had left.

"Master…I see that you are pleased to see that I have returned."

"Shut your mouth!" Integra snapped. "Don't you dare speak, servant! You no longer have the right! Eleven years, Alucard! ELEVEN BLOODY YEARS YOU BEEN HAVE GONE!"

Bowing his head respectfully, the elder vampire smirked. "I believe, my master, you stated that I may leave for a reasonable amount of ti-

"Oh don't get cheeky with me, idiot! A reasonable amount is not over a decade! You knew of the child! You knew damn well what you did went against the terms of our agreement of you taking a servant! You worthle-

"Are you insisting, my dear master…that I was "fleeing" from my choices?" Alucard raised his eyebrow, keeping his smile cold and sinful.

"The timing is flawless?" Integra mocked, repeating what Alucard had said to her the night he left. "Your trickery with words is like glass to me…I can see right through it."

Standing up straight and folding his arms, Alucard looked over at his young fledging who stood there silently watching him. He then set his attention back to Integra.

"I believe it is safe to say that the years have taken a toll on you, Master Integra…for I can see that deep and agonizing thoughts have tested that wrinkle above your brow…but forgive me as I say that your conclusion of my departure is simply bullshit-

It happened so quickly, it even startled Alucard, but it took all the strength in his body to stop himself from bursting into mad laughter as his master held the tip of her pistol to against his forehead.

Seras gasped at the sight of her master. "Master Alu-

"Be still!" Integra hissed, keeping her eyes set on Alucard's.

"You will speak no more…Alucard…" Integra warned in a low almost silent voice. Alucard grinned widely, revealing his full fangs.

"This child…this vampire…this monster…is your son…but regardless of his unfortunate genetic make up…that child deserves a father just as much as any other creature that crawls this earth…even if it is a bastard like you…" Integra mumbled.

She slowly pulled the gun away from Alucard and turned her back to him. "You…will never leave these walls again unless I say it is so..."

Turning to face the young blonde, Integra wrinkled her nose. "And as for your son, Seras Victoria…James is the product of MY servant, therefore he also belongs to me…but I will over look that…you are to keep him under control at all times, am I understood?"

"But Sir-

"Police girl!" Alucard interrupted. Seras looked at her master who had a scornful look on his face. "Our master has given you your orders…"

Feeling the heat of embarrassment rush to her cheeks, Seras simply bowed her head and remained silent as she watched Integra walk away. Why did James have to suffer as well? What did he do? Nothing! Seras had half a mind to storm up to Integra and tell her what was what. But Seras knew that Alucard wouldn't approve of her disrespecting his master. It made her angry. It made her furious. But what could she do?

Spinning on her feet to see her master, Seras sighed in frustration. "Master I don't see wh-

He was gone. Her master had once again melted into the shadows, leaving her alone. At least he was here…in the mansion that was.

* * *

The record came across fuzzy as is played the symphony of an opera through out Walter's bedroom. He sat at small table, sipping a cup tea, reading a book of poetry. Across from him sat an empty with an empty tea cup on the table in front of it. Walter paused as a familiar chill ran down his spine, and looked up to see that the chair across from him no longer was empty.

"Well…" said Walter, finishing his sip. "Seems as though I have company with my tea tonight."

Alucard laughed at his old friend. "Hahahaha…it has truly been far too long, Walter…so what has this new decade brought you my friend?"

"Old age and good whisky…" Walter chuckled, leaning over to pour Alucard a glass of whisky. The vampire laughed to himself and took the cup in his hands.

"That cup has been sitting across from me for the past 11 years with out tea or anyone to drink from it." Walter said, standing from his seat and walking over to his bookcase. Alucard gulped his whisky down, loving the tingly feeling from it burning his throat. He watched as Walter scanned through his small library.

"I assume my servant has served Sir Integra well?" questioned Alucard, reaching for the bottle of whisky. Walter came walking back to the table, holding a scrap book in his hand and placing it down in front of Alucard.

"Miss Victoria is fine…" Walter sighed as he sat down slowly in his chair. "So…tell me….when did you first know of your son?"

Sitting his glass gently down on the table, Alucard sighed and laughed a little to himself. "It was the night I looked up into the sky and realized that I was no longer alone…that there was another like me…and that other was my child…"

"Then why leave? Why return to Romania instead of being here with your child?" Asked the butler, puzzled.

"I was not yet needed…as I told Sir Integra…I would return when I was necessarily needed and so I ha-

"Yes, Alucard, you have but what was your purpose of leaving?" Walter asked aggressively.

Sitting back in his chair, Alucard sighed and folded his arms. "I returned to the home of my death…that earth…that ground…that soil…it holds my memories, my blood, my tears…I needed to feel that soil in the palms of my hands again…and there in that soil…that cursed ground…the ground in which MY blood spilled…is where I laid my head down and looked up into the heavens and into the eyes of God and said…nothing…I had nothing to say…but merely close my eyes and slept...but then I heard a whisper…a powerful explosion that came to me like the sound of pin dropping…it whispered "A child…a child walks my earth alone…is this yours?"" After saying this, Alucard grinned. "But I was never too far away…I was always somewhere…it's just that no one ever looked for me. "

Walter sighed and rested his chin on his hands, rubbing the corners of his eyes. "The ghouls…that invaded the mansion….where they you-

"My servant, Seras, is fully capable to handling her own in small situations such as mindless freaks…but the boy…he needed to be tested…"

Throwing his hands up in the air, Walter sat back in his seat and stared long and hard at his old friend. "You of these two as if they were both your servants…Alucard…I understand that Miss Seras Victoria is indeed your servant…but she is also the mother of your child…a title that deserves a little bit more respect…and as for James…" Walter took the scrap book that he had laid on the table earlier and opened it to reveal black and white sketches of a dark figure with an occasional blob of red ink splattered in the middle. "James went the first eleven years of his life seeing you as a figure in his dreams…now you're here because you feel as though you are needed…but…after hearing the poor boy be called a monster for all of his life…I'm starting to believe that your more like him than he is you?"

"Really?" Alucard questioned in a cold tone. "How so?"

"Alucard…you were not born a monster…this child was…you were but a mere child when you had your innocence taken away from you…but James'…James' has the potential that was taken away from you so many years ago…James' is intelligent…teach him to control his strength and to use his power productively. You wish to be respected as a king? Then teach your son to govern what is his properly…but do not think for one second that making your child relive your childhood will make him grow as strong as you are. Your absence in his life has taught how to endure…but now it is time to teach him discipline and self-control that only that of a father could teach…"

After Walter had finished speaking, Alucard's smile faded into a miserable smirk. He un folded his arms and made his way towards Walter's door.

"Although I do enjoy listening to your input to the matters of my decisions…." Alucard started. "I find that I grow dreary…"

She tried. She tried so hard to go to sleep. But how could she? Her master who she so dearly loved had returned. After eleven years, he had finally returned.

* * *

"UGH!" Seras screamed, pounding her fist against her coffin lid, causing to fly open. Leaning over the side, she sighed in frustration. How dare he…how dare he show up here after eleven years and cause the butterflies in her stomach to come back to life. Sir Integra had every right to yell at him for being away for so long. But Seras couldn't help but feel as though she wasn't only one that deserved an explanation.

She had been his servant. His fledging, and more recently, the mother of his child. But his eyes spoke no consideration of that concept. He still looked at her the same way he did when he first found her. Pitifully.

It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair to love a man…a creature that was incapable of loving in return. And it wasn't fair for a child to have to live the remainder of his life with a father who will never love him properly.

Seras continued to curse underneath her breath until she felt an ice cold wind chill her body. The feeling of breath against her skin frightened Seras as she slowly looked down to see a pair of arms wrap around her waist.

"He is beautiful….truly beautiful…" Whispered her master in her ear. Seras remained still. She wanted his hands off of her. She wanted him to return to where he was…but yet she didn't.

"You regret ever have meeting me...do you, Seras Victoria?"

"I regret…the night you used my body as an outlet for your pleasure…" Seras whispered, keeping her voice low and almost completely hidden. This was an awkward position they where in. Never, never had her master ever held her like this before…such intimacy…it just wasn't in his character.

"Hmmm…" He grumbled, resting his chin on Seras' shoulder. "How foolish you are, police girl…your eyes have never been more open to the world but yet you remain blind…"

A deep red blush covered Seras' face as she felt her master turn her face to face. His long powerful arms held closely onto her young body. Seras felt uncomfortable being held like that. The look in her master's eyes frightened her. His lips curled into a grim smiled and gently leaned closer to Seras' face. "As I walked the sands of my past…I've found that you've managed to slip into my thoughts, my Seras…" After whispering this, he pressed his lips against Seras' quivering ones. He held them there for a moment and then finally pulled away. Alucard was a little surprised to see tears falling down his servant's eyes.

"When you kiss me…it confuses me…for a moment I believe that I'm more than just a servant…but then I realize that I am your object…" the young girl sobbed. Keeping her eyes closed, Seras felt the fabric of Alucard's gloved fingers, wipe away her tears. "Seras….my Seras…even after a monster like me took your purity away, you still remain so innocent…oh, Seras…my pride forbids my words…but look into my eyes…do they not tell all?"

And just like that he was gone. Leaving Seras with tears in her eyes and pain burning in her heart. She stood there for a minute thinking. After several moments passed, Seras fell to her knees and slammed her hands down on the ground. "Damn-it!" She screamed, pounding the floor with her fists. He had done it again. He had somehow taken all of the bad aspects of the situation and gotten ride of them. He was too damn good it what he did.

**Review Please :D Tell me what you think of how I explained it so far :P**


	5. The Understanding:1

Opening his sleep filled eyes, James' knew it was late in the afternoon and it was time to wake up. The small boy sat up in his bed only to be surprised by seeing his mother sleeping at the foot it. Memories from the previous morning flooded back into James' mind, making him grin widely. Climbing out from under his covers, he crawled down to where his mother was sleeping and shook her harshly. "Mum! Wake up! He's here! He's here!"

Feeling as though she had just fallen asleep, Seras yawned deeply. "W-what's that, love?" she asked sleepily.

"The man in red, Alucard! My father! He's here and he knows my name!" James' shouted, thrilled at the fact that he had finally seen Alucard in person. Seras sat up slowly, scratching the back of her head.

"Yes, yes…I know darling…" she stated coldly.

"Last night…" James started, closing his eyes to remember what had happened. "Last night…before I fainted...he said my name…and that he was pleased with me…" After saying those words, a large smile came across James' mouth. "And that means…"

The young stood up on his bed and began jumping. " That means he does like me! I knew he would! Oh, Mum, I just knew it!"

Seras couldn't help but laugh at the sight of her son being so happy over a "thing" like Alucard. But she also couldn't help but feel sorry for her son…for she knew that his and her fate where some what the same…they would never be good enough for Alucard…but they would love him anyway.

"Alright! Alright!" Seras shouted, taking James' arm and pulling her down to her. "See…now you've gotten yourself all out of breath…"

"But, Mum…He's he-

"Shhh!" Seras whispered, covering her son's mouth. "Yes…I know that he is here...and yes I know that you are very excited to see him…oh but darling, I just don't want your heart to be broken…" Seras cried, hugging her son close to her.

"It won't, Mum…he said he liked me!" James reassured, pulling away from his young worried mother. "Aren't you happy to see him?" The small boy questioned. "He is my father…and that makes him your husband-

"Oh, my dear, no!" Seras interrupted with a large blush across her face. The thought of ever calling her master her husband was completely out of the question. The title means that he were be bound to her by love and respect…all and all…that title definitely didn't fit her master.

James looked at his mother's red cheeks confusingly.

"Umm…Mum? Why have your cheeks turned such a rosy color?" the small questioned. Seras looked at her son, then shook her head.

"They have not!" Seras snapped.

James' smile grew bigger. "Yes they have…I knew it…I knew you were happy that he had returned! I kne-

"Keep talking like that, young mister, and you can forget about coming along tomorrow night to the opera with Master Integra, Walter and I ." Seras warned, folding her arms.

As if all the air had been knocked out of him, James' gasped aloud and nearly fell off of his bed. "Really, Mum?! Really?!"

Any other child would dread going to see an opera, but James rarely left the mansion grounds and any chance James had to go outside them, he took gratefully.

"Well now I don't kno-

Seras was cut off as her son threw his arms around her neck, hugging her tightly. "Oh! You're the best mum in the world! Thank you!"

Feeling as though it was impossible to say no, Seras sighed and hugged her son in return. "Yes…I believe I already knew that…" Seras joked.

* * *

It was almost ten thirty...he had been home less then 24 hours…and already he was pissing her off. Integra flicked the ambers from her cigar onto the wooden ground below her as Alucard sat silently across from her at the long wooden dinner table. It was dark in the room and a feast of food had been laid out before them…but they had yet to touch it. Walter stood quietly behind Integra's chair, awaiting her word for him to light another cigar or perhaps pour her a glass of brandy.

"I take it you have seen the child?" Integra questioned, leaning back in her chair.

"I have…" Alucard answered smoothly.

"Then you understand what must be done…?"

"I do…"

"So I take it there are no objections…no…argument?"

"None…"

"Hmm…" Integra smiled, holding out her glass for Walter to pour brandy into. "Very well, Alucard…his confinement begins immediately after the twelfth year of his birth…that gives you two months for your own personal modifications..." She slowly sipped her brandy as Alucard's cold blood red eyes stared at her sternly.

"Alucard…this is the only way…the way of my family…he will still walk this earth as powerful as he is…but he will not be free…he cannot be free…he must be controlled…two vampires such as you and your son cannot walk upon God's earth un modified-

"Do you fear he might become jealous?"

"Alucard!" Integra scolded.

The elder vampire smiled and lowered his head so that his eyes could only be seen through the strands of his hair. "Although…Sir Integra…by the blood that flows so sweetly in your veins, I am bound to you and your family…but by the blood that stands still in mine I am bound to my child…" He said coldly. "I will not question your methods…I will not demand of you an explanation of why you fear my son, in which I cannot blame you…after watching his display of power, I found that I even quivered at the sight of my glorious child…but heed my words, Lady Integra…my son does not have any attachment to this world as I did…he will not be tamed as easily…his wings are much more stronger than mine where."

Integra just sat there with a smirk upon her face. "Hmm…how sentimental you have become, my servant..." Standing, Integra's small smirk became a smile. "I will take your words, Alucard…but you will take mine as well…your son is protected with in the Hellsing walls…but if he were to ever endanger this home…Her majesty or her country…he will be destroyed…do you understand?"

Alucard didn't answer…he simply turned and began to walk towards the door leading into the hallway.

"I asked you if you understood me, slave!" Snapped Integra, folding her arms.

Slowly turning around, Alucard kneeled on one knee out of respect of Integra. "Understood…my master…"

* * *

Knowing that he wanted to go outside and play for a while, James' thought he would have a marvelous time if he were to have the rose tinted glasses that he had found in the basement. He remembered just where he had put them…on the table beside the large royal chair that his mother had placed him the night the ghouls attacked. Tying the lasses to his shoes, James' dashed out of his room and down the large stairway where he would find a great door which led into the basement. Pushing it open, he quickly ran down the stone stairs leading to the large basement. As James reached the bottom of the stairs, he nearly tripped over his own feet to see that the chair that he sat in was no longer empty.

Sitting there, with his legs crossed and his hands folded, sat Alucard smiling. Frozen, James stood there in utter shock to see the man that had haunted him for so long in his dreams was sitting right there before his eyes.

"Hello, James…" whispered Alucard, smiling at the small child.

James slowly lowered his. "Hello, Sir…" the child said in return, surprising his father. "I've waited a long time to meet you…"

"So have I…" Alucard responded, beckoning the small boy closer. James slowly walked towards the tall vampire who remained sitting in his chair. Alucard looked at the child. He was well dressed…a white dress shirt with a black sweater vest with the Hellsing symbol in the left hand corner. His hair was long and black…just like his…and his eyes where a perfect golden red color…also like his. He smiled to see that his son stood respectful before him.

"What a gentleman you've grown to be, James'…you are very respectful…as a boy your age should be…" Alucard complimented.

"Thank you Sir…" James' answered, lowering his head once again.

"Tell me…" Alucard started. "What is your full name?"

"James Vladimir Victoria, Sir…" James answered seeing the delight in Alucard's eyes as he had finished answering.

"Remarkable name…it suits you…"

"Thank you, Sir…" James responded.

Just looking at his young child and the power that coursed through his body brought a fire to Alucard that he hadn't felt in a long time. He laughed at the thought of his Master Integra fearing him. She had every right to.

"James…how do you feel about my return here…meeting me for the first time?"

He watched as his young son searched his thoughts. "I suppose…I feel relieved…that I no longer have to imagine what you would look like...I guess you can say that all I ever wanted was the satisfaction of knowing that you where here…"

Resting his chin in his hand, Alucard eyes became serious. "Do you know what I am, James'?"

James raised his eyes to meet his fathers. "I've heard you be called many things…a monster…a demon…a sin…a horrible, slaughtering creature…but I believe that I have the benefit of the doubt…for all that I know is that you are my father…"

At that moment, Alucard's eyes grew soft and slowly drifted down to his lap in thought. James' stood there silently waiting. His son…his precious son...

"How…compassionate…" Alucard finally whispered, seeing that this was truly his AND Seras' child. "Do you know what you are?"

Twiddling his fingers, James' eyes grew weary. "Speaking on behalf of Sir Integra…I am…a monster…" James' voice choked on that last word.

"What about on your behalf…what do you think you are?" Alucard questioned again.

James' lowered his head. "I think…that I am…simply…me…" James' answered, folding his hands behind his back. Alucard shook his head in awe of his son. He stood up slowly, causing James' eyes to grow wide after seeing how tall he was.

"James…it seems that I have mistaken…I regret not being here with you sooner…and for that…I apologize…" Alucard said with a small frown.

James' stomach suddenly tickled him as his father had said this, but he didn't want him to know how happy he was about it.

"Its quite alright, Sir…" James reassured. "But…might I ask you something…may I call you father…if you don't mind?" The boy asked with hope filled eyes.

Alucard, however, kept his eyes dull and emotionless. "You may…" he answered.

Joy filled James' whole body, but he quickly covered it up by bowing. "Thank you…" James' whispered as he turned to leave.

"James'…" Alucard called, watching his son quickly turn around. "I believe these are what you came down here for…" He said, holding out his hand which held his red glasses.

"The rose tinted glasses!" Exclaimed James', taking them into his hands. "Are…are you giving these to me, sir?"

"I am…" Alucard answered.

Lowering his eyes, James caressed the smooth metal sides of the glasses that he held in his hand. He slowly turned his back to his father to leave, but only to pause. Suddenly spinning around, James' ran over to Alucard and quickly wrapped his small arms around his waist.

"Thank you, Father…Thank you for coming back to me…" James cried, almost silently. Alucard kept his stare straight ahead and remained silent. As quickly as he had hugged him, James ran off, up the stone stairs, this time leaving Alucard all alone.

James was never happier as he was right then and there. He had met his father and he knew that deep down his heart he did like him. His father didn't hug him in return, but James didn't care. As long as he was there…As long as he was there.

**Review Please. But thank you so much for all of those who have reviewed my story already. I appreciate it so much and it inspires me more and more to continue writing.** :)


	6. The Understanding:2

**Flashback 11 years: 2**

**Warning: This Story has been rated M specifically for this chapter. This is Lemon**

Those men. Those horrible, horrible men. They were pigs, each and every one of them. Dirty, filthy minded pigs! And they had the nerve to abuse her compassion towards them by saying such horrid things to her…by trying to lay their hands on her, knowing that it was against Sir Integra's word if she were to hurt them in retaliation. All she could now was run. Run from the humiliation of being groped in front of a troop of men. Run from the inevitable truth that she would only be respected as a vampire…and sexually teased as a woman. Run from the fact that she now hated and feared the men that she was to command. Yes…she would run...straight to her Master.

With tears in here eyes, Seras didn't care if he scolded her for not knocking before she had entered. She flew down the stairs and ran towards where her master sat. Falling to her knees, she buried her head in her Master's lap and sobbed.

"Master…those men…those horrible, dreadful men! I can't possible command them! I hate them! I hate them all!" She cried.

Seras didn't expect much compassion from her Master. Really, all she wanted to do was cry to someone and even though her Master was usually harsh with her, she knew that he would listen. Several moments passed with just silence. Seras continued crying, knowing that her uniform had been ripped at the shoulder by one of the soldiers. I was humiliating…to have to run and cry instead of getting even with bastards…but she couldn't...

Seras was surprised to feel that Alucard had rested his hand on soft blonde hair and was gently stroking it.

"Dry your eyes, Police girl…for those men will be punished for hurting you so…" whispered her master.

As cruel as it sounded, Seras felt a littler after he had said this…but something still felt so wrong. She was virgin…and everyone knew that, so the shock of being fondled for the first time hurt her, for she had wished it had been lovingly by her ma-

Seras caught herself before she finished. By the man she loved.

"Hmm..." Alucard grumbled, seeing the tear in her uniform. It angered him to see what those men had done to Seras…his pet…

Rubbing her bare shoulder that was uncovered by the rip in her uniform, Alucard sighed. "Yes...you are virgin…but it is no excuse…what you have is part of the last remnant of humanity that you so sweetly hold on to…" whispered Alucard. " And it is to be respected."

Seras looked up at her master. "It means that I am pathetic…" Seras cried, embarrassed to even look at her master. "It means that no body ever wanted me…" the young girl sobbed.

There was another long silence. Alucard continued to gently stroke her soft golden hair.

"There are all types of closeness, Police girl…some more physical…some more emotional…but virgin or no virgin…we have all experienced intimacy…" Her Master whispered. He ceased his stroking and rested his hand on the softness of her hair. "We are being intimate right now…this closeness…the way you weep upon my lap…and how I lay my hand upon your head…"

Seras slowly wiped her eyes and looked up to meet her Master's. "Forgive me for asking, Master, but…why are you…being so kind to me?"

Taking a deep breath and slowly letting it out, he gave her a some what humored expression. "Do you prefer I treat you as they did?"

Seras quickly shook her head. "No..."

"Very good…." Alucard grumbled, startling his young fledging by pulling her up so that she was now sitting on his lap. He chuckled to himself after seeing that she had a deep red blush across her face and that her body was shaking from him holding her.

"M-master…I'm not too sure that I like this…" Seras whispered, feeling so small in the arms of her Master. Alucard only smiled and laughed a little to himself. "Do you see know, Seras Victoria…intimacy…is not necessarily the bonding of two bodies…but their intellect…when you hear my voice echoing in your mind…we are intimate…"

Still feeling uneasy, Seras figured it would be less embarrassing to just lay her head against the nape of his neck to hide her eyes from his. This made Alucard chuckle. "That right there…intimacy….your beginning to understand…"

"Hmm…" Seras mumbled. "I had always thought that things such as this…where to be shared between lovers…?" She stated quietly.

"Lovers…ha…" Alucard mocked. "One thing you must learn about intimacy, my dear…is that it does not require emotional attachment…it merely means…closeness…" He then set his attention to the shy face of his servant. "And closeness comes in the smallest of forms…whether I intertwine your fingers with mine…" As Alucard said this, he entangled his long powerful fingers with Seras' petite ones. This made Seras blush deeply. "Or whether I press my lips against yours…"

Seras' face went completely white as she felt Alucard's thumb on her chin, bringing her lips closer to hers. He chuckled right before his lips pressed against hers. Seras couldn't help but close her eyes tightly. She would have never…never guessed that she would ever in a situation like this with her Master. His lips were cool and smooth…just how she had imagined them. Alucard pulled away slowly, keeping his lips inches away from hers. Seras' eyes remained closed which humored Alucard. "You may open your eyes now…"

Blinking, Seras face held such tenderness…it made Alucard feel a little too comfortable.

"Blimey…" Seras whispered, watching Alucard's eyes grow soft. Feeling a burst of confidence, Seras leaned forward and kissed her Master, only to hear him laugh and pull away from her. Embarrassment filled Seras' heart and she realized what she had done. She quickly covered her face. "Oh…goodness…what a bloody fool I am…" She said, standing up from her Master's lap only to be pulled back down.

"I did not say you may leave yet, Servant…" Alucard scolded playfully. Seras' flinched as he reached his hand towards her neck only to once again blush as she felt him un button the top button of her uniform then the second….then the third. Seras had no time for retaliation, for before she knew it…she was exposed.

"M-MASTER-

"Hush, now…" Alucard whispered, pulling her down onto his lap again. He rested his hands upon the silkiness of Seras' silk blue under bra. "But in short, my dear Seras…the closeness I believe you are speaking of is the act of sexual intercourse…"

Knowing that was exactly what she meant, Seras turned her face away from her Master's as she felt his fingers gently squeeze and caress her breasts. "…And…as my servant…I forbid you to ever perform this act…ever…"

At that moment, Seras' eyes went wide. "Y-you can't be serious, Master?" She questioned. Alucard's eyes became stern.

"I very much am…"

Feeling a lump form in throat, Seras knew that the only person she could ever imagine giving her virginity to was her master…he must have known that by now. "What if…" Seras began.

"What if…?" Alucard repeated with a smile as if he already knew what she was going to ask.

"What if…it where…to be…with you?" Seras finally found the courage to ask. "Would that be alright?"

Seras had never seen a wider grin on Alucard's face then she did right at that moment. His eyes blazed with fire, but yet still had a certain feel of tenderness to them. His hands had found their way underneath Seras' bra and where rubbing her bare soft breasts.

"That would be quite alright…"he answered, finally standing up. Seras was not expecting him to stand and began to scream as she felt herself falling only to be surprised that she had landed on a soft comforter. Blinking, Seras looked up to see that the ceiling was no longer story high but just a normal height. She was no longer in her Master's dungeon. Sitting up, she looked to see Alucard walking over to the foot of the bed; only his long red overcoat was removed, leaving him in his white dress shirt and black pants. Seras looked down to see that her uniform was completely taken off and she was just her bra and underwear.

"We will begin now…" Alucard whispered and her lowered his body just above her. He saw that Seras' had such fear in her eyes…it made him a little…thrilled.

"But…I…intended to do this with the man-

"You love?" Alucard finished, smiling grimly, lowering his head to kiss the soft spots behind Seras' ear.

"Not only that…" Seras managed to say. "But the man that loves me in return"

"Well…" Alucard whispered in her ear, slipping his hands underneath her back to unbutton her bra completely. "I suppose my emotions towards you will have to do for now…given that you have no other choice…"

And with that, Alucard removed her bra successfully and tossed it onto the ground. As soon as she had felt her self exposed, Seras covered her chest sheepishly. This angered Alucard.

"Seras!" Alucard said sternly, taking hold of her wrist. "Never…under any circumstances hide yourself from me…" After saying this, Alucard removed her hands from her breasts and lowered his lips down and took one in his mouth hungrily. Seras could only whimper.

As soon as he had finished, he raised his head to kiss his young fledging's quivering lips. He loved the taste.

Pulling away, Alucard lowered himself so that he was face to face with Seras' most sacred of places.

"No…Master…please…" Seras begged.

Eyeing it tenderly, he pressed his lips against her most sensitive spot though the fabric of her underwear. Seras covered her mouth to as she shrieked. She wanted push his head away, so she buried her fingers into Alucard's mess of black hair. It was no good. He continued his playing until he finally pushed away the piece of fabric that blocked him from his prize. Seras' eyes filled with tears as the sharp sensation with through her body. She cried and tried to tell her master to stop…but he wouldn't.

Feeling as though she were about to burst, Seras' tried again to push her Master's head away, only to throw her head back in sweet bliss as her nectar flowed into Alucard awaiting mouth.

Slowly sitting up, Alucard laughed. "How sweet you taste, my pet…" He teased, lowering his body so that his lips would touch hers. At this point, Seras felt as though she could take no more…but she was surprised to feel that something was wrong. As her Master kissed her, she felt something hot come in between her legs and pressed against her flower. Alucard pulled away their kiss and let out a long sigh. Right before Seras could even question a sharp pain was sent though out her body and made her cry out. She grabbed tightly onto her Master's shoulders, burring her face in his neck, trying to hide her tears. But it was no use.

"Seras…" Alucard whispered, as he kissed the tears from her cheeks. "This is what you wanted…to give yourself completely to me…for me to make love to you…this is what you wanted."

Seras couldn't' answer. She could only sob silently as Alucard slowly rocked into her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes tightly. "Master…it hurts…"

"Only for a little while…" He Master reassured, picking up his pace. He continued to rock her small frame back and forth, making sure that his lips were either pressed against hers or another part of her body. It was beautiful. This union…this absolute moment of perfection was too much for Alucard to take. Alucard pumped carefully into his little servant, knowing that she was not yet ready to embrace the full glory of his passion.

He felt her wall tightening around him. He knew that she was about to experience her first climax and he intended it to be so that they may experience it together. Picking up his pace once again, Alucard lowered his lips inches away from Seras', who was now breathing heavily, fighting back tears.

"And this…my beloved…is where you will know who that man is…" He chocked right before he buried his head in Seras' neck. Seras' screamed, ripping Alucard's white shirt as she felt his seed spill deeply into her womb. Nothing in her life had ever felt so wonderful. Feeling so weak, Seras' wrapped her arms around her Master's body.

"Oh…Master…" Seras whispered. Her voice was horse from her screaming. Alucard didn't raise his head right away, he just left it buried. Seras' heard muffled laughs and immediately grew uneasy.

"Yes…yes…that will do…that will do just fine…" Alucard whispered. "You are…an extraordinary girl…my Seras…a so he shall be extraordinary as well…"

Feeling that the weight of her Master had lifted, Seras looked up to see that Alucard was no longer there. She was alone.

But wasn't it beautiful…to feel such tenderness from a creature such as Alucard? Was it not perfection? Perhaps…it was more you were longer for, young Seras…

**I hope I did alright with this chapter. I didn't want so much as to make it sweet during the love scene, but the emotions experienced leading up to it :D, Review please…tell me what you think.**


	7. The act of Incarceration:1

The night was dull, but held such excitement for James for it was the night he was to finally leave the Mansion grounds. Keeping his eyes on the red glasses that lay on his dresser, James' waited for his mother to finishing tying his tie.

"Oh this blasted thing!" Seras grumbled as she fumbled with the black fabric. "I was never good at this…" Seras confessed.

"Perhaps I should have father do it-

"No!" Seras said sternly, wanting to avoid all unnecessary interaction between her and her Master. Finishing tying his tie, Seras sat back and clasped her hands together. "There!" She said in a sigh. "Now you are as cute as pie!" Seras exclaimed, trying to bring her son in for a kiss on the cheek. James' grumbled.

"Mum…please…don't do that…especially in front of father…"

Seras laughed at her small son. "Alright…I shall only kiss you when the world is not looking…"

James nodded, agreeing. Seras stood up and brushed off her golden cocktail that she had found in one of the spare bedroom's closets. Her hair remained the same as always, but she did but a little mascara on…something different. The one thing she wasn't used to were the black heels she was wearing. Walter had told her a lady attending an Opera is like a queen attending a ball. Presentation is everything. So she would just have to endure.

"You look lovely, Mum…" James commented, walking past his mother and over to his dresser and grabbing the red glasses Seras grinned.

"Thank you darling, although I must admit I am a little uncomfortable in these bloody shoes…" Seras sighed, trying to keep her balance. Setting her attention to her son, Seras was surprised to see him wearing Alucard red glasses.

"James! Where on earth did you get those?" Seras demanded.

James looked at his mother confusingly. "Father…why…is there something wrong?" James questioned.

Yes! Everything was wrong. Seras knew all these years that James' was the spitting image of his father…but this was truly the icing on the cake. It was as if Alucard changed his form to fit the appearance of when he was a child. Seras didn't like it. She didn't like it one bit. But knowing that her son was probably thrilled about having those glasses…once again…she would just have to endure…

* * *

Holding tightly to James' hand, Seras walked out into living room. She smiled to see Walter waiting by the large fire place, fully dressed in his tuxedo.

"Miss Victoria…" Walter nodded, walking over to where her and James' where standing. "And…don't we look dashing, Sir James" Walter complimented the young boy, taking notice to the glasses that he wore. "And I see that your father…has given you a gift…"

James nodded happily.

"I prefer if the child didn't insist on looking just like his father…" A stern voice said from the stair way. Seras turned around to see Sir Integra standing there in a black pinstripe suit…but to Seras' horror…there beside Integra, stood her Master Alucard fully dressed in a black tuxedo and grinning widely at her.

Seras looked away and held onto to James tightly, only to feel him pull away from her.

"Hello Father…I am wearing the glasses you gave me…" James said in a hope filled voice. Looking down at his son, Alucard smiled slightly and reached out his hand to give James a pat on the head.

Although she saw such happiness in his eyes after such a pitiful act of kindness, Seras couldn't help but feel such sorrow for her small child.

"Seras…you are looking presentable…" Integra said bluntly, taking Seras by surprise. "I see that you have found something that suits you in one of the closets?" She said with a small smile, looking at the golden dress she had one.

Trying not to face Alucard, Seras nodded. "Yes, Sir Integra…I have…I thought it was quiet lovely…"

Integra just looked at her up and down and then made her way towards the front door. "Hmm…Make sure you hold the boy's hand…"

Feeling a little uneasy, Seras reached for James' but was pushed aside as James ran up to Alucard and reached for his large gloved hand. "Father, might I walk with you?" James asked.

"James!" Seras called. "I think you better walk with me-

"Nonsense, Police girl…" Alucard interrupted taking James' small hand in his. He turned and grinned at his servant. "James will be just fine right here…" he whispered, turning and walking away with his son's hand in his.

Seras wanted to cry right then and there. It wasn't fair…she was losing the only person who loved her to her master. But Seras couldn't help but feel selfish by having these thoughts. Was he not Alucard's son as well? But something deep inside Seras told her that he didn't deserve him.

* * *

They were seated rather quickly on the balcony with the most perfect view of the stage. Seras tried to make it so that she were sitting beside James' but some how…to her misfortune…Alucard separated the two.

It was so uncomfortable…having to sit beside her Master…almost as an equal…she wanted so badly to sit beside her son just to make sure he was alright, but she already knew that he was having a grand time…not just because he was out of the mansion…but simply sitting beside his father. It wasn't long until the large curtain opened and the audience grew silent. As the lights dimmed, Alucard leaned down to Seras' ear. "I believe you look most beautiful in the dark…"

Once again, a deep blush came across Seras' face. "T-thank you, Master…" She replied sheepishly.

The Opera continued to drag on, filled with high notes and dramatic music. Seras would occasionally lean over Alucard to see James, but every time she would do this, Alucard would snicker playfully. "Do you prefer that he had never come out of you womb, Police girl?"

Sitting back in her seat, Seras became angry. "How mean you are-

"Hush, Seras." Integra scolded, giving Seras angry eyes. Pressing her lips tightly together, Seras sighed and folded her arms quietly.

Integra's glasses shimmered from the light on the stage. She closed her eyes, listening to the beautiful voices of the performers…but the sound of blades slicing the air from outside caught her attention.

"Walter…?" Integra questioned, leaning beside him so that she would only speak in a whisper. "What do you suppose that is?" She questioned.

The older butler thought for a moment, but then suddenly his eyes grew wide. Before he had a chance to speak, the lights on the stage suddenly shut off and sounds of gasp and startled screams where heard through out the theatre. The lights shining from the guns of S.W.A.T teams came parading through all of the entrances of the theatre, causing everyone to be thrown into a panic.

"Everyone out! This is an evacuation!" A man shouted.

Before Integra was able to stand, men with guns busted through the balcony doors.

"What is the meaning of this evacuation?" Integra demanded, rising from her seat. The men scattered the balcony, ignoring her questioning.

"Get the child!" The captain ordered. "This child has been proven to be a un-registered and authorized product of your organization. He has been declared by the Vatican, a danger to this country and must be destroyed immediately."

"No!" Seras shrieked in horror, holding James' tightly to her chest.

"This child is the product of MY servant and there fore is protected by the contract-

"Your servant has been placed under the agreement of her Majesty, the Queen! But we have knowledge that this child has been hidden from the eyes of the royal family for eleven years!"

"My servant is a soldier in the Queen's army! She has never once objected to him having a child!" Integra snapped.

The captain smiled grimly. "That servant of yours has been modified…a pet…a dog…he has been tamed to breath under your command…and that whore of his is no threat in the eyes of God…but that child is no child of God's kingdom…" He snarled.

Integra was shocked to see that his eyes had turned from dark brown to bright green and that his British accent slowly slipped into some what of a Scottish one. Lowering her glasses so that her eyes peered right over the rim, Integra questioned. "And what kingdom do you come of…Paladin Alexander Anderson?"

Seras gasped as Integra had said this. Alucard grinned widely.

The men came closer and closer to Seras and James, but Seras blocked them from her small son.

"So…your so desperate to wipe me from the earth…you would disguise yourself as aBritish commander and use ridiculous reasoning to get to me…how admirable…but why so public?" Alucard hissed.

"Don't get yer tie in knot, Vampire…I didn't come fer yew…" Anderson grunted, keeping the form of the captain, but revealing his natural voice. "I merely wanted to make the boy known...so that all this damn fools know what lives behind the walls of Hellsing organization…and so they can see that every monstah kneels at the hands of God…" And saying this, his raised his right hand and snapped his fingers.

The men surrounding Seras and James' attacked and grabbed for the child. Seras immediately fought them off as they charged at her. Alucard's grin became a look of anger as he watched what was happening.

"Remain still, Alucard…" Integra whispered harshly.

"Anderson…for your men's lives sake…I tell you to stand down…call off your men…and they shall be spared…" Integra demanded.

Anderson just laughed and pulled his bayonets from their sheaths. "My call is simple…slaughter the child…"

"NO!" Seras screamed as she watched the soldiers load their guns. Knowing that she couldn't possibly fight them off and protect James at the same time, Seras pressed his body to hers, shielding him. Closing her eyes tightly, she awaited the first shot, but only to hear the snapping of bones and then sound of bodies and heavy guns hitting the floor. Opening her eyes, she gasped to see the soldiers lying on the ground around them with their necks snapped in half. Alucard stood there smiling, admiring his work.

Anderson grumbled under his breath. As if acid had been thrown on his skin, his face began to return to its original appearance.

"So there you are…"Chuckled the Elder vampire, reaching into his jacket and pulling out his guns. "I was worrying I wouldn't get to see your face at all tonight…"

"Hmm…it was only a mattah of time before yew used that little husseh of yers…" Anderson shot. "I didn't think yew were capable of ever carin' fer a child…monstah like yew…but I suppose a God damned dog can even love it's pup…" As he said this, more soldiers came from the balcony doors and surrounded Anderson.

This whole time James had remained silent…but guilt overflowed his heart. He had seen the trouble his existence had brought and knew that he was no Child of God. Pushing away from his mother, James slowly walked up in front of where Alucard was standing.

"Let these people be, Sir…I will go with you with no resistance…" James whispered, lowering his head.

Looking at the small child, Anderson laughed coldly. "You would walk to yer own death? Haha…what a respectable lad yew are…perhaps God will lessen his damnation upon yew…"

"James!" Seras shouted, only to have Integra's arm held out in front of her.

"Be still…" She whispered.

"If my life…truly has no value in the eyes of God…then yes…I shall walk to my death…" James answered. Alucard looked down at his small boy.

Seras could only whimper as she stood and watched her son present himself towards his death.

"_Can't you stop this, Master? He will die!"_ Seras cried mentally to her master…but there was no response.

"_Why do you ignore me?! He is your son! Are you just going to let him be killed?! You don't deserve his affection…you don't deserve him at all you horrible monster!" _Seras' screamed angrily, only to see her Master turn his head and look at her. He squinted his eyes as if he where upset with her.

"Only...but it must be…where my mother cannot witness…" James demanded coldly.

Anderson gave James a surprised look. "Is that so…? And miss the lovely look that will come across her face as I rip yer heart out? I don't think so, laddeh"

Lowering his head, James closed his eyes. "Well…my father will kill you and your men…"

Hearing Anderson burst in laughter, Alucard's eyes twitched angrily.

"Yer fathah can't kill me, laddeh…fer yer fathah is the Hellsing family's pet…their dog…and that makes yew their new puppeh…he cannot kill me unless his ordered to…but that would be going against the fine print of contract that Sir Integra signed herself…" He laughed.

James just kept his head lowered to the chuckling Father. "Very well…" He said opening his eyes that were glowing a fiery golden red. "Then I shall…"

As soon at James' had said this, the soldier surrounding Anderson loaded their guns to fire only to be lifted in the air and thrown over the balcony. They screamed the whole day until they hit the ground. The ones that did not die from the fall began crawling down the aisles of the Theatre. One soldier in particular managed to turn around and looked up at the balcony to the black shadow of a child's body with white smiling fangs and red glowing eyes. The figure jumped down from the balcony and landed on the soldier, crushing his skull in.

All the others that were crawling towards the large stage, managed to reach the bottom of the aisle. James smiled widely as he watched them crawl. His hair began to blaze in a black fire which sickly yellow eyes peered through. He held his hands out infront of him and laughed.

"I am a dog you say…but yet it is all of you that are crawling on all fours…" James laughed as his dark shadows took the form of dogs.

From up in the balcony, Anderson watched in rage as the child he would have so easily killed, was now killing his men. "That little bastard is taking the lives of innocent men! Is that what yew call a child of God?!"

Integra could only watch in horror of the boy. "He is truly your child, Alucard…"

Alucard could only smile with an overwhelming feeling of pride. His son…his precious son…

"I will put an end to this…" Anderson said, turning around to walk down the balcony stairs, only to be shot in the back by Alucard. Falling to his knees, Anderson lowered his head and laughed.

"When will you ever learn, vampire…" He chuckled as the bullet fell from his skin. Slowly standing, he faced Alucard and fixed his glasses. After a moment of silence he came charging towards Alucard with his bayonets.

"Why do you run and hide?" James questioned from down below. "I am a child, but yet you fear me?!" The dogs from James' shadows grew larger and larger and snarled at the terrified soldiers.

His insane smiled was truly a terrifying sight to behold. "You are men of God! Therefore he is the only one you should fear but yet you fear me! Do not cower before a child! Stand and attack me! Load your guns and fire! Fire! Fire! Blow me to pieces! And we shall see whose judgment shall come…mine or Gods! Stand! Hurry!"

Hearing his son's words ringing through his ears, Alucard began to laugh uncontrollably as Anderson attacked him. "Yes…Yes! He is exquisite! He is perfection! He is my child! And no one can cause him to fall!" Alucard shouted happily as he smashed the steel of his gun against Anderson's head, causing him to stumble backwards. Looking up to face Alucard, Anderson smiled evilly as blood poured down his face.

"But he shall be destroyed…just as Sodom was destroyed…so shall he at the hands of God…"

Seras watched as Anderson raised his arm to throw a bayonet, only not towards Alucard. The blade glided threw the air, passing Alucard, Seras, Walter, and Integra. It shimmered as it flew down towards the stage where James' stood.

James' look of insanity vanished as he felt the piercing of a blade go straight through his heart. He could only gasp as the shadows that blazed from his body fell to the ground as rotting blood. Seras' face turned white as she watched in horror. She couldn't even scream right then and there.

Alucard's eyes grew wide as he saw the blade sticking out from his son's chest. He was horrified.

As if it where in slow motion, James' heard his mother's screaming as he fell from the stage and onto the ground. He gasped as he hit the hard wooden floor. He couldn't hear anything…only his breathing and his mother's screams…

"Mum…" James whispered, reaching his hand towards the balcony. "Mum…" James cried again with tears falling down his eyes. He was beginning to black out. He managed to see his father's eyes from up on the balcony.

Anderson took his bible and opened it. The golden pages flipped and spun around him as he folded in hands in prayer stance. "And because of his father's will…the son was to be killed…"

Anderson was then gone, leaving Alucard mortified.

James' eyes fluttered with the pain of the blade. Was this what he had deserved…just because his father is who he is…no…he refused to believe that…but if that were so…then he would burn in hell happily. There was no fear in his heart…only happiness…for if this were the end…then it had been a life well spent.

**Review Please and tell me what you thing :D**


	8. The act of Incarceration:2

"And so the inevitable truth is that you will never be accepted into this rotting world…you will never walk among the children of God…you will be broken...tamed…whipped…beaten…forced to be called a name that is not your own…and then you will become their slave…and your hands will ache and bleed as they sit on their thrones and laugh…and then…you will raise your voice and cry to the heavens for God's mercy…but he will show you none…for prayer…is battle…and God does not show mercy on those who do not fight for his will…but you will find that you can no longer fight…you can no longer hold onto to his voice…you will fall from grace and you will die…no tears shall fall for you…you are not worth it…you are not worth loving…your life has no value here…but when the flames of God's vengeance rages through the cities, bringing man to his knees...there will be no hand of God to grasp yours…this is our prayer…this is our judgment…an unholy and unloved pitiful fragment of existence…"

Alucard sat alone in the dark on his royal chair, holding his young son in his arms. The stain of blood from James' deep wound had turned almost a black red and his face had turned almost pure white. Alucard's eyes where hidden, but along side his cheeks were two trails of blood streaming down. James' remained motionless in his father's arms.

"I ask your forgiveness…for as long as I am your father…you will never be able to walk this earth as you wish…this is my burden that I unrightfully placed upon you…my curse…my damnation…is now all yours as well...I would rather have burn in hell for the rest of my days then to have done this to you…"

Alucard closed his eyes as he listened mentally to hear Seras crying uncontrollably upstairs. Placing his hand behind James' head, Alucard lifted it so that he could see his face clearly. He looked to be sleeping...unaware of all the hatred in the world…he was just a child…just a child…Alucard closed his eyes painfully.

"…_You're wrong, father…" _ A voice whispered mentally to Alucard, causing his eyes to open wide. He looked down at his son as he spoke to him.

"_God has not forsaken me…for I have prayed every night that God would bring you to me…and he did…"_

As if a black veil had fallen over Alucard's eyes, he saw nothing as his son's voice continued to echo through his mind.

"_You were only real in the stories Mum told me…I would ask her to tell me more and more…and the more she told me…the more I grew to love you…All I ever wanted to do is to meet you...because I knew that some how…we were the same…and that maybe…I didn't have to be afraid…afraid of the darkness that I found my self slipping in and out of...but I do not ask for your love in return…I know how you feel about that sort of thing and I see how you treat Mum…and how sometimes she cries at night because she does not understand that you cannot care for her anymore than a Master his servant…because you find your sanctuary in hating others...but mine is much different than yours…I find that my love for Mum keeps my sane…saves me from slipping further and further down…that it why I cannot leave her here with you…she needs someone to love her…and you will not…but know that I will always love you to as well, Father..."_

As if Alucard were asleep, Alucard's head dropped down. Alucard had been to Limbo several times in his life…and now this is where he talked to his son…in the mid point of life and death…this is where his son's voice called him from. This state of waiting…waiting for the saving hand to come…but it never does…

Tap Tap Tap

"_What's that? Footsteps? I hear them…but they are not of anyone who lives in this home…"_

Tap Tap Tap

"…_I hear the shimmering of a blade's steel…but…I cannot see anything…"_

Tap Tap Tap

"_My eyes…I must open them…I must grasp life… But I…I…cannot…Father?…Father?…Wake up, Father!"_

Alucard remained silent as his head hung from his shoulders. His grasp on James' began to slip and James' body slowly began to fall from his arms. With a sudden short gasp, James' eyes opened, but he was unable to move. He turned his eyes to see a horrifyingly familiar smile.

Approaching the two vampires, a shadowy figure holding a long bayonet in his hand, grinned.

"So this will be your death, vampire…holding your small dying child in your arms as his last image he sees in this world…is the sight of his father being pierced through the heart…"

James' eyes widened as the figure stepped out from the shadows…it was the same man that attacked him and his mother…who's men he had slaughtered earlier that night…the same man who had nearly killed him.

Turning his eyes to look at his father, James' body remained motionless, but his mind was full conscience. "Father…"James' whispered in weak voice, but his father would not awake. He saw that Alucard's head hung from his shoulders as if he were sleeping. Blood continued to flow from Alucard's eyes. "Father…please…" James managed to whisper, tears filling his eyes as he felt Anderson drew nearer.

* * *

Sitting upstairs just outside of Alucards room, Seras sobbed quietly on a small cushioned chair by a large window. Walter poked the dying fire with a long black poker as Integra stood leaning against the wall beside it, smoking her cigar. She watched as Seras buried her head in her arms and cried with no end. Throwing her cigar in the fire, Integra made her way over to Seras.

"At this very moment, Seras…I am speechless…" Integra mumbled, as she folded her arms and looked outside the large window. Seras raised her head and looked up to see Integra standing there.

"He has bitten you…dragged you into this world of chaos…belittles you and your capabilities as a soldier…impregnates you…abandons you and your child for eleven years…returns with no words of apology…no sign of affection towards your son…and now doesn't even allow you to see him as he clings to life..." Integra exclaimed, keeping her eyes straight ahead of her.

Hearing these words, Seras lowered her head in sadness.

"And yet…" Integra started. "…you still have fallen in love with your master…"

Seras quickly raised her head again but this time with a deep red blush. "Sir Integra…I-

"Your Master, Alucard, has lost…everything…his home…his life…his freedom…even his own name…" Integra then turned her attention to Seras. "I know…you know just what it feels like to lose everything as well Seras…But…I believe…because of Alucard's loss…he is slowly beginning to see the value of a faithful servant-

"I don't care what he thinks of me anymore! I was stupid and selfish for ever believe or to ever wish that he would ever think of me more than just his slave! But now my son is dying…" Seras cried. "My son is dying…in his arm and not mine….I hate him…I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM! I hate him because I know that James needs him the most! I hate him because he is cold hearted and refuses to show any sort of kindness. I hate him for making me hate myself…I-

Seras finally broke down and cried even louder than she did before. Integra simply kneeled beside her and placed her hand upon Seras' shoulder. "So…it is his affection towards you that you doubt…Seras…the need to be loved is not selfish…but I will tell you one thing that I know for certain…" Integra leaned down so that her lips where inches away from Seras' ear. "It would be as if Alucard had lost everything all over again…if he where ever to loose you…"

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Seras looked up at Integra and smiled slightly. The gentle moment between them was cut short after Seras jumped to her feet in panic.

"Seras?" Integra questioned. "What's wrong-

"James…" Seras whispered. "James…I can hear his voice again…I can hear his voice!" A look of pure joy came across Seras' face as tears of happiness began to roll down her eyes…but this also did not last for long, for within in seconds, a look a sheer horror came across her face as well. "He's here…"

Standing, Integra looked at the young blond confusingly. "Who's, here?! Speak Seras!"

Spinning around, Seras ran towards Alucard's large dungeon door. "We have to get down stairs!" Seras shouted, reaching her hands towards the door. Just as her fingers reached it, she was sent flying backwards by some sort of electrical shock. Integra's eyes went wide as she saw this.

"Anderson's barriers…that son of a bitch…." Integra turned and faced Walter. "Call the men, Walter…there's an intruder on the premises!"

Sitting up from the ground, Seras looked at her burnt hands and knew that there was not enough time for the men to get down here. Clasping her hands together, Seras stood up and reached towards the doors and pushed with all of her might. The sound of electrocution caused Integra to spin around and see Seras.

"Seras!" Integra shouted.

The pain was horrifying and Seras feared that she would not be able to push through in time. She didn't scream, but only closed her eyes tightly as she felt the burning pain reach all the way up to her shoulders. With a last agonizing push, Seras slammed open the doors and ran down stairs. Integra followed.

Taking Alucard by the collar and causing James to fall onto the cold, hard ground, Anderson held Alucard's face so that it was inches away from his. Alucard's head remained limp and unconscious.

"Worthless…yew have no purpose here…yew and yer mutt son…but luckily…I will finish off yer 'lil bastard as soon as I finish yew…so yew tew can hold hands as yew step into the flames of hell!" As Anderson said this, he shoved Alucard's body in front of him and quickly shot his bayonets, pinning him against the concrete wall.

"James!" Seras shouted from the stone stairwell, and quickly ran over to where he laid. She looked to see that his eyes were slightly open and he was breathing faintly. "Mum…" He uttered. "You-

"Hush now, Darling, I'm here…" Seras whispered, holding James tightly, planting a flurry of kisses on his forehead.

"PALADIN ALEXANDER ANDERSON!" Integra shouted from the stairwell. "You are trespassing on private property, protected and ruled under the queen! The Iscariot Organization has no buis-

"Shut it! Protestant whore!" Anderson snickered with a small smile. "I'm merely giving this filth his final rights…"

Soldiers began to run down the stairs, caring loaded guns and began to circle around Integra, guarding her.

"Anderson…you are on my grounds and you shall do as you are told…LEAVE THIS PLACE! Or so help me I will have you thrown from your convent! Your church! And your country!"

Seras watched as the men loaded their guns and aimed towards Anderson, who stood there smiling as he reached behind him and pulled out a long silver bayonet. James struggled to sit up straight. His wound wasn't healing fast enough. "Mum…Father…he can't wake up…I have to save him…"

Keeping her arms wrapped around him tightly, Seras just watched as Anderson turned and faced Alucard.

"Yer heart's been pierced many times, hasn't it monstah? But this time…there's no smoke and mirrors to hide behind…is there?" Anderson hissed with a smile as he raised his arm with his bayonet in his hand. "It'll be easy… just like shootin' darts at an open target…"

Seeing her master just remain pinned to the wall, Seras' eyes grew wide. She looked past the hair that hung his face to see that his eyes looked as though he was in a deep, peaceful sleep. How weak he looked. How helpless he was at that moment. He master…that commanded and ruled the world of darkness and all its inhabitants…now hung limp from the wall. Seras began to shake her head. Her master…how horrible he was…how cold hearted and ungrateful he was…but damn it all how she loved him…how she loved him so…

"FIRE!" Integra shouted, waving her hand in front of her. As she did this, the soldiers aimed and fired at Anderson. He smiled as the bullets pierced his skin, causing him to jerk back and forth.

"So…I shall see you in hell after all…"

Right has Anderson flung the bayonet, Seras stumbled up from the floor and began to run towards her master. "Master!" She screamed, reaching her hand out towards him. "MASTER!!"

James managed to roll on his stomach and watched as his mother ran helplessly over to his father.

Alucard saw nothing but darkness. He could hear the sound of fire and blood curdling screams around him.

"Death…is my salvation…death…is my GOD…death…is my love…I will never rise with the cross nor raise my hands to heaven's gates and push through…hell is my fate…Satan screams my name in my sleep and I lay there cowering like a dog…but that is what I am… an unfit creature…searching for purpose…"

The screams suddenly stopped and there was silence. There was soft voice echoing his name through the darkness.

"_Master…MASTER!"_

Slowly opening his eyes, Alucard watched as Seras came running towards him with tears running down her eyes as the sound of the bullets flying around behind her echoed in the distance. She reached her hand out to touch him, only to gasp in pain as a blade pierced through her. Regaining his senses, Alucard's eyes went wide as Seras stumbled over to him and grabbed onto his overcoat.

"Mum!" James screamed, nearly collapsing from his deep wound. The men ceased firing as Anderson's body fell to the ground. A mad smile remained on his face as his body melted into the cracks of the stone flooring as a sickly, yellow fluid.

Integra removed her glasses, for she did not believe what she had just seen. Seras had saved her own great master from his death.

Alucard began to breath hard as he looked down at his young fledging, who so weakly raised her head to meet his. "Stupid…Stupid reckless girl! Have you gone insane?! Do you know what you have done to yourself?!" Alucard shouted. He was taken by surprise when he saw that Seras was only smiling at him.

"But Master…" Seras whispered. "This…was the only way…the only way I could tell you…by…by showing you…" Seras stuttered, beginning to black out. Blood began to come up through Seras' mouth. "This is the only way you would see…I've tried for so long…but my words fail me…" Seras began to collapse. She held tightly onto Alucard's jacket and pulled herself up. "I was so angry with you…for so long…because I hated myself…but this is the only way…I see that now…" Seras' eyes began to roll back in her head. "I…I love you, my master…"

As Seras spoke these words, Alucard's eyes grew wide.

"I just thought you should know…I just thought you should-

And with that, Seras collapsed at the foot of Alucard, who just hung there in silence.

"Mum!" James began to cry, reaching his hand out towards her. He tried to crawl over to her, but his wound was too much. "Mum!" James screamed, before he grew dizzy and began to feel himself slipping into unconscious.

"_James…all that I've ever done…was all because of how much I loved you…"_

**Sorry this took so long, I've been away for a couple of days. This was a tricky chapter...im not too sure how I did with it. Review please and tell me what you think?**


	9. Purgatory:1

Breaking into a cold sweat, James' eyes shot open to darkness. His breathing became heavy and frantic as his began to feel his surroundings. He had been lying in some sort of cushioned box that had been covered with a lid. Pushing the lid open, light finally began to fill the darkness as James saw that the lid opened as if it where a door. Sitting up, to James' astonishment he had been in a coffin. He had wanted to sleep in a coffin of his very own for so long that for a moment, James had forgotten about all the events that took place earlier. He hopped out of his large coffin and looked at the sides. It was beautiful and black with gold inscriptions written in a different language, unknown to James'. Sighing in happiness, James turned and around to sit on the lid, only to see his reflection in his mirror across his room. His shirt was unbuttoned, revealing a large, white, bloody bandage wrapped around his chest where his wound was. That's then his memory came to him. His father's voice…that man with the blades…the sight of his mother…

Without hesitation, James ran from his bedroom and down the hall way where his mother's room was, only to have Walter stop him right before he was able to enter.

"James…you mustn't be up-

"Where's my mother?! I must see her!"

Walter placed his hands on the small boy's shoulders. "You are far too unstable to be up and about…now I've given you your very own coffin so that you may rest comfortably, now please…go lay back-

"No! You're not listening to me! I said I must see my mother!" Leaning past Walter, James began to shout. "MUM! MUM!"

Walter covered the young boy's mouth to stop him from shouting. He held onto James' arm tightly and looked at him very sternly. "James, listen to me…you can not go in there at this moment…you mother is very, very unstable…and for the sake of your health…it would be better for you to remain out here…do you understand?!"

Looking at his tutor with hate filled eyes, James shoved Walter away from him and turned around and ran the opposite direction. He dashed down the stairs and to the front doors where he flung them open, angrily. Running into the cool night, James felt the pain of his wound overtake him, but he didn't care. He ran aimless across the large lawn of the mansion, down to a small dirt path in a small, shadowy section of the mansion grounds that was surrounded by black spiked gates. It was the Hellsing family's personal graveyard. Little did James know that as he ran helpless into the night, that someone watched him from her large office window.

Seeing a small stone bench in the middle of the graveyard, James clenched his hands into fists and slammed them down, shattering the bench into pieces. Angry, James slowly raised his hands and looked at them. They were bloody and bruised. He breathed in and out angrily as he saw this. How could this be? This was the perfect example that proved that no matter how strong he was…no matter how much destruction he could cause…he…would always end up being hurt in return.

Falling to his knees, James held his chest tightly. Closing his tear filled eyes, he pictured his father…strong…fearless…the ultimate…but seeing him pinned and helpless frightened him…what if he couldn't be strong for the ones he loved...for so long…he wanted to be his father…but now…he wanted nothing to do with him…

"Well…I suppose it is more respectful to stand while honoring the dead…" A voice came from behind James. He spun around to see his Father's master, Sir Integra standing there with her tan overcoat draping over her shoulders. Startled, James bowed his head before her.

"Oh!..My apologies, Sir Integra…" James exclaimed. "I did not intend to destroy your…err…bench…I was just-

James was cut off by Integra raising her hand to silence him. Slowly lowering her hand, Integra looked around the small, eerie grave sight. "You know…I have not step foot in this grave yard for twenty one years…ever since the death of my father that is…" Integra said with a smile.

James kept his head lowered. Integra just smiled slightly, and walked over to where James was standing.

"You are…with out a doubt…the best mannered…well behaved vampire...I have ever had the privilege of meeting…" Integra complimented.

"Thank you, Sir Integra…" James replied in a sad voice.

Integra sighed and turned and looked overhead to into the large garden in the back of her home.

"Your mother…must be very pleased of how respectful you are…"

Raising his head to meet her eyes, James questioned. "My…my mother, ma'am?"

Integra sucked in her breath. "Anderson…the man with the blades…that attacked you and your mother…it seems that his sense of aim is…how should I say this?...out of date…his missed your heart…along with your mother's by inches…"

James' eyes lit up with joy. "Then…Mum…she's going to be alright?" He asked with hope in his voice. Integra sighed and folded her arms.

"Your mother…is a very strong young woman…but she will never nearly as powerful as you and your father..."

James' eyes grew bright red with anger. "Father…" He whispered bitterly, causing Integra to raise an eyebrow.

"Yes…your father is difficult…stubborn…cheeky…all sorts of names under the sun…but don't speak of him as if he where acid on your tongue…"

Lowering his head again, James clenched his hands together. " I apologize for my tone, Sir Integra…but I have tried to forgive father…for what he did…I thought that I had…I thought that if where to be apart of my life again…that maybe I would not be so angry…but I thought that the only reason that I was angry with him is because I loved him so…but I see now that the only reason I need him in my life is because he is apart of me…I know that…I am slowly becoming him…that my life is like a puzzle and the pieces are slowly becoming the image of my father…"

Raising his head so that his tears my fall freely, James' expression held nothing but maturity. "I know that I must be imprisoned…that I must…become your slave…and that's why you have come to me tonight…not for the sake of comforting a child…but to speak of my enslavement…I only ask that we do it as soon as possible…"

Integra's expression became very uneasy. "James…"

"It's alright…I understand…and I accept it…for I know that somehow I am reliving my father's life…and I will become him…but…I believe that some how…I will be different than he…that…maybe…before I close my eyes to this world…I'll take a good look…"

Resting her hand on James' shoulder, Integra smiled at the child. "I do say James…over the time that you have lived here…we have never had such an engaging conversation…when your solemn period is through…I mean it when I say to you that I do look forward to speaking with you again…"

Smiling, James kneeled on one knee and lowered his head to Integra. "Thank you…my master…"

* * *

Fogginess… nothing but fogginess is what she saw. A light was light in the distance of the room, but she could hardly make it out. Seras felt so hot underneath her covers but her exposed skin felt icy and cold. She breathed slowly, trying to open her eyes. He tongue held a sweet taste, confusing her. Turning her head, she was able to make out an image of a dark haired figure. Feeling the dizziness lift from her, Seras smiled and closed her eyes and tried to relax.

"James…" She whispered blissfully.

"I'm afraid not…." A familiar voice answered, causing Seras' eyes to shoot open. Utter shock filled Seras' body as she saw that it was her master that was sitting on the side of her bed…as he was the night he had transformed her. Seras struggled to sit up, the pain she had in her chest was unbearable. Looking at the expression that Alucard had on his face, she couldn't help but noticing that his neck was bleeding.

"Master!" Seras said in a startled tone. "Your neck…it is-

"Seras Victoria…" Alucard interrupted. "You are indeed foolish…irrational…and head strong…running in to prevent that blade from piercing my heart…"

Slowly looking away, Seras wasn't surprised at his words. It was her master after all.

"You truly wish to break me…you wish that I would fall to my knees and weep for you…well…I cannot…I will not…but your more of an idiot than I thought if for one second you believed that his blade piercing your heart…would not be the same as if he were to pierce my own…"

Hearing this, Seras looked up at her Master and grinned widely, shocked. "Master…what I had said to you…before I collapsed…I-

"Enough…" Alucard whispered.

Not wanting to upset him, Seras stopped talking. It wasn't until she closed her mouth that she felt something cool dripping down the side of her mouth. Reaching to feel what it was, Seras looked at her fingers to see that it was blood…but it wasn't her own…it was so sweet…and…filling.

"That blood that drips from your lips…is mine…" Alucard said in a low and emotionless voice. Seras thoughts for several seconds before it hit her.

"Your blood, master?...then that means…" Seras eyes filled with joy. "I'm no longer a servant!" She exclaimed happily. Several seconds passed again and Seras' expression of happiness faded into one of sadness. She turned her head to face Alucard who now stood from her bed. "Mast-

"You are released, Seras Victoria…my blood was the only source of salvation for you…you were not strong enough to fight on your own…so…" He said turning his back to her. "I release you…you are free to walk the night with out grasping my hand…master is no longer my name to you…you are no longer bound to me…you are no longer…mine…" Alucard whispered. "You are free to find someone else…that will show you all the affection…that you so dearly long for…cherish your freedom, Seras…"

Shaking her head, Seras placed her hands on her head. "No…no…NO! NO! NO! I do not wish to be left alone! You said that I would have to drink the blood on my own free will, but I didn't! There for I am still your servant!"

Keeping his back turned to Seras, Alucard lowered his head. "No…" He whispered. "You are not…"

Feeling warm tears form in her eyes, Seras reached her hand out to Alucard. "Master…it cannot be this way, it cannot! If I am to have my own free will then…then I choose to be your servant! Because that is only sure way that I can call myself yours! Master…all those things I said before…every single word I meant…I just needed you to know! But I don't need you feel anything in return and I see that now!" Seras managed to crawl to the end of her bed and continued to reach her hand out to Alucard. "Please Master…I can't face this world alone…I just want to be at your side…always...don't you see master? You must! You are more to me than freedom, master…much, much more…"

Alucard remained still for a moment, and then he slowly turned his head so that she could see his red golden eyes.

"Hmm…such a fool you are…" Alucard grumbled walking over to her bedroom door and taking the knob in his hand. Seras sat in her bed, feeling helpless and foolish. She covered her face with her hands, just about to cry.

"If you wish to remain my servant…then there is no other blood that shall release you from me…you shall be mine forever..." Alucard grunted with a smile. "But…if that is what you wish…then very well…" Alucard turned the knob and opened the door. "Sleep well…Police girl…" and he was gone.

Seras sat silently for a moment, but then a smile formed on her face. Sighing, she laid back down and closed her and did what she was told.

**So...I've been trying to think of ways to make this story turn out for the best but still make it pretty realistic towards the character's personalities. I think I'm doing pretty okayish. I promise that the next chapters will be longer. Review please, tell me what you think:)**


	10. Purgatory:2

"Well…?" Integra started, pressing her hands down on her desk. Walter sat at her chair, reading over her father's, Sir Arthur Hellsing, documentations. Walter sighed and lowered the old and withering papers. "No…my Lady…your father had made it very clear through his words…it is air tight…if yet another vampire is to come into the possession of Her Royal England Legions of Legitimate Supernatural and Immortal Night Guard, it is to be placed into immediate enslavement and modification until it is rendered safe to allow on the battle field…" Walter finished.

Folding her arms, Integra walked over to her window and sighed sadly. "How,Walter?...How am I to put this child through so much suffering…this child that has probably shown me more respect in one conversation then Alucard has shown in twenty one years…how am I to destroy him? How am I to put a stake through his heart?"

Walter grasped his hands together and rested his chin against them. "Hmmm…emotional attachment, Sir Integra…is a tyrant that will kill us all…yes…he is a child…but be that as it may...all the great and terrible kings and dictators…before the glory…before the crown and the power…they where all just mere children…"

"But James is different…he has been placed in a world where his heart does not belong…he does not belong on a battle field or a coffin even. He is a young boy and deserves all the happiness other young boys experience…"

Leaning back in Integra's chair, Walter grumbled and shook his head. "My Lady…you are the head of this organization...I have watched your grow into a strong and determined leader...but…you cannot allow emotional attachment get into the ways that your father has made law…you must do as he has written…it is for the best…"

Integra didn't say a word. She just stood silently, watching the leaves on the tall tress dance against the sky. Finally, turning around, Integra looked at her butler.

"My father…wouldn't have seen a vampire…when he looked into James' eyes…he would seen what I saw…and that was just a child…"

Walter didn't say anything. He just stood as Integra took her seat and looked down at the paper work. Setting her attention across her desk, she glanced at a black and white picture of her father.

"Very well…" Integra said, taking a cigar out and light it. "Make the preparations…I want this to be over and done with tonight…"

* * *

Snuggling close to Seras, James made sure that his mother was covered with all of her blankets. He had been with every minute after he was allowed to go into her bedroom and he had made sure that she was resting so that her deep wound heal. Seras had been crying before she went to sleep…she had been crying because this was the night that James would be imprisoned. Opening his eyes, James felt a familiar presence from behind him.

Turning to see that it was his father, James just his head back down and remained silent.

"Do your words fail your tonight, James?" Alucard questioned in a somewhat humored voice.

"I have none to say to you, Father…" James replied, remaining close to his sleeping mother.

"Oh…"Alucard said with a smile, he drew nearer and nearer to the bed. "And why is that…?"

James shifted in his position. "Because…" James started, sitting up to face his towering father. His eyes flared red. "Your weak…"

Seeing the surprised reaction from his father, James continued before Alucard had a chance to reveal his anger. "You allowed yourself to fall so deep into self pity that you allowed Mum to almost be killed…and for what? Because you believed the words that a foolish, artificial priest tell you?!"

Alucard's eyes grew stern. "James, you speak so boldly of something you know absolutely nothing of…"

"For so long…far too long I wanted to be you…then for a moment I thought I was…but know I see…I see that you and I are nothing alike…you might not love Mum…but I do…and I refuse to allow my self to hate what I am…to hate the paths I walk…to hate the world around me…no…no...I refuse to hate myself…and I refuse to hate you, father…"

Becoming frustrated, Alucard leaned closer to his son. "When you speak to me…you are to watch your tongue!"

"You haven't been here long enough to tell me to watch my tongue!" James snapped angrily.

That sent Alucard into rage. He stood up straight and clenched his hands into fist. "Never will you disrespect me, child! I am your father and you shall obey my word!"

"You think that just because they call you monster then that's what you are? You believe that God has just forsaken you! If you believe it to be so than it is! But then you have no one to blame, Father, but yourself! You are no King! You're nothing but an ignorant slave!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Alucard shouted with red basing eyes, raising his hand and slapping James hard across the face. James was sent flying across the room, waking Seras. Seeing her master, then seeing James on the ground, she shrieked and jumped to her feet, clenching her sore chest and ran over to her son. "No Master!" Seras cried, holding James up whose nose was bleeding. "Is this how you art to treat your son…before he's locked away in a dungeon for God knows how long? Is this how you treat your, Oh Alucard?!" Seras cried, holding James' head close to her neck. "Like…like he's your servant?" She whispered.

As Alucard laid his eyes upon his frightened son and servant, his enraged expression grew soft. His eyes no longer blazed with fury but with regret.

Looking up from his Mother's arms, James smiled slightly at his father. "You truly believe it, don't you?... You truly believe you have no value in this world…or to anyone one…then it is clear to me, Father…that you've never looked upon your self through my eyes…"

Silently, Alucard turned around and slowly phased through the wall, leaving James' in his mother's arms.

Within seconds, the bedroom door opened and Walter slowly walked in with a startled look. "Am I…interrupting anything, Miss Victoria…"

"No…" Seras said in a sad voice. "Not at all…" Kissing James' head, Seras slowly looked back up at Walter with shimmering eyes. "I suppose it's time then, isn't it?"

* * *

The lighting cracked against the sky in the distance, and the pouring rain followed.

Kneeling before Sir Integra, James kept his eyes hidden. His hands were tied so tightly that his hands were going numb. Large white gloves that held the same symbol as Alucard's rested upon James' hands. The cool night air made his sweat drenched hair feel like ice as it clung to his face. Hellsing's entire army circled around Integra and James watching. Seras stood silently beside Walter who awaited Integra's next command.

Holding a large wooden stake in her hands, Integra tried to keep expression ruthless and stern…but sorrow lingered over her.

"Vampire…" She started. "Because of your relation to the vampire servant, Alucard, and of your unholy existence…you are to be slaughtered…under my stake…and are to be reborn into this world as servant to the Hellsing name…your powers are to be put under restriction until I my permission has been given to release them…you will serve and obey my word at whatever cost…and you shall remain loyal and obedient to Her Royal England Legions of Legitimate Supernatural and Immortal Night Guard, this country and the Lord our God…do you understand?"

The rain continued to pour, causing James' hair to block his view of Integra. He tried to look past her to see where his mother stood. He spotted her. Standing beside Walter and crying stood Seras…but there was no sign of his father.

"I asked you if you understood, vampire?!" Integra asked in a harsh voice. Nodding, James replied. "Yes…I do…" and with that, James was to lie on his back and await his death.

Feeling great pain cross her heart, Integra readied her stake to drive through his heart. The rain crashed upon her, hiding her silent tears. The rain had not mercy…and neither would she.

Lying on his back, James looked up into the dark sky. He could see past the falling rain and up into the dark clouds. "Father…" James whispered. "Forgive my words to you earlier…I was angry and frightened…I didn't mean any of those things…I just want you here…" Closing his eyes, James awaited the stake to make its piercing.

Standing over James, Integra's hands shook…but she some how found the strength to raise her hand high above her head. James turned his head so that he faced Seras. Seeing that she was crying, he smiled and whispered. "I love you, Mum…"

Before James had a chance to see her reaction, he felt as the stake pierced deep into his chest and into the ground below him. Blood filled his mouth and spit it up before him. Gagging, James' eyes opened wide as blood poured out of them.

Seras screamed from the crowd and began to run over to her child, only to have Walter stop her and hug him to her.

"There is nothing you can do, Miss Victoria…this is what must be done…I'm sorry…"

Towering above him, Integra bit her finger and let a drop fall onto James' tongue.

"It is the taste of my blood that lingers on your tongue as you slip into death…and so it is the taste of my blood that shall bring you life once more…" Integra whispered sadly, taking her blade and cutting the rope that held his hands together.

James' eyes remained glued to the sky. The rain grew violent, pounding against his aching flesh.

Integra slowly turned around and walked toward Walter who immediately opened a black umbrella to cover her. Integra took it in her hands. "Bring the body in and lock him down in the basement…" Integra then turned and looked at James bleeding with a stake through his heart. "I have done what I needed to do…" saying this, Integra turned around and made her way back to the mansion. The soldiers around whispered amongst themselves. Seras stood there horrified, wanting to go and touch her son.

"Father…" James whispered weakly. Raising his hand above him, he reached towards the sky. "Father…please…I am frightened…"

But there was no one. James closed his eyes, allowing his blood tears to trail down his cheeks. Suddenly, James felt someone take his hand in their and hold it tightly.

"I am here, my son…" Alucard whispered watching as James opened his eyes.

"Father…" James said with a small smile. "How I've waited a long time to might you…"

Alucard smiled slightly. "How long I have waited to meet _you,_ James…"

James' smile then suddenly became a look of sadness. "Father…what I had said to you…I only meant to show you…that you are valued…that you are loved, Father…"

Alucard nodded, keeping his grip on his son's hand. "Yes…I know…and for that…I thank you…"

James' turned his head so that his eyes where no longer on his father. "Father…I fear hell…I don't wish to die…"

Lowering his head, Alucard sighed. "Hell…hell…yes…hell is your fate, my son…but you will only be there for a short while…for you shall be reborn into this world…and then…we shall meet again…"

"So…" James began. "It is true…I am… a monster…"

The rain caused Alucard's hair to cling to his face. "No James…as I recall…you are not a monster…you are not a demon…you are not a creature from hell…you are simply…you." Alucard said with a smile. "And I believe I have the benefit of the doubt…for all I know is that you are my son…

James smiled as he heard these words. His smiled faded as his eyes slowly rolled back into head as his last breath slipped though his lips.

Trails of red blood streamed down Alucard's cheeks as he saw this.

Her son was dead…she knew this…she could feel it. Seras' eyes went wide as she watched her Master take the stake that was in James' chest in his hands. Covering her eyes, Seras flinched when she heard the sound of Alucard pulling it out of him. The soldiers around them gasped.

Uncovering her eyes, she watched as the soldiers made a pathway as Alucard carried James in his arms and headed towards the Mansion. James' head hung dead and motionless in Alucard's arms, bringing much pain to Seras' heart. As Alucard approached her, Seras threw her arms around James and wept. "James…my baby boy…my boy…I love you, James…I love you…" Seras cried hugging her son in Alucard's arms. Alucard remained silent as the soldiers around them began to disperse. Eventually…Walter left as well…seeing that Alucard would tend to things. The only ones that where left in rain were James' and his mother and father…

**This really did break my heart while writing this...review please :'(**


	11. Delayed Restitutions:1

**Warning1: This chapter is a lemon**

White.

White is what she wore to bed. A white silk night gown and small blue bow in the middle. It was James' favorite. He loved hugging her when she wore it. She supposed he just liked the feeling.

Black.

Black is what she saw when she walked into his room. The lights were turned off and only the light from the hallway shined it. Black was the color of his hair. She would spend hours brushing the nights out of his hair so that she could run her fingers through it with ease. His new coffin was black as well. He only slept in it once.

Cold.

Seras shivered as she walked into his room. It was cold, but that's how he liked it. Running her fingers across his dresser, the cool wood felt good against her fingers.

Rose.

Rose tinted glasses lay upon his dresser. The ones that Alucard had given him what seemed so long ago. Picking them up, she looked through the lenses. The reflection was not of her own. The eyes where of a child who was smiling warmly. Closing her eyes and opening them again, her reflection was then of her own.

Empty.

Scattered paper with drawings covered the floor…along with toy soldiers and small metal race cars. There wasn't much to look at…but she knew that he was very happy with what he had. Empty is how she felt inside though…as if someone had removed something vital from her body... Something that she clearly could not live without.

Barefooted, Seras made her way down the hallway very slowly. Keeping her eyes locked on the ground, Seras reached her bed room door and gently opened it. To her surprise, there on the foot of her bed, sat her master. His back was slouched and his elbows rested on his knees. Alucard head slowly rose as Seras walked through the door, but then lowered again as she closed it. Remaining still, Seras didn't say anything. She waited to see if her Master would stand and speak to her…but he didn't. He just sat there.

Slowly stepping forward, Seras made her way over to where Alucard sat. She felt like a small child in her nightgown as her small feet shuffled against the carpeting of her room. Finally, standing in front of her Master, Seras whispered. "…Master…?"

Alucard didn't speak.

Raising her hands, Seras hesitated right before she rested them on his broad shoulders. "Master…"

Finally finding the strength, Seras slowly pulled her Master's shoulders towards her, and to her astonishment, he let her. A tingly feeling went through Seras' body as she felt her Master's head resting against the nape of her neck. With shaking hands, she gently wrapped her arms around Alucard's neck, hugging him to her. At this moment, she was the one holding him. He just remained motionless…

"Oh Master…" Seras started, feeling his breath against her neck. "It's alright…that you are sad…"

What happened next caught Seras totally off guard. She felt her Master's arms slowly wrap themselves around her silk covered waist. Seras then suddenly felt something cool run down her neck. She knew what it was…but she didn't speak a word of it.

"Heh…" Alucard chuckled miserably. "How dull I have grown…what a sense of emotion I have developed…how…pathetic…what absolute…bullshit"

Seras didn't say anything…she just continued to hug him close to her…knowing that he would never do or speak of this again. This was a moment of her Master's weakness…and she wasn't going abuse it.

"You go on, Master…as if you were never human…" Seras whispered, catching Alucard's attention. His eyes soften.

"James…had no once of mortality in his body…and yet…he was more human…than I ever was…"

Alucard's eyes then closed in pain. "Every night I hear the screams of the lost souls rotting in hell…shrieking my name…" Alucard's voice became weak. "Tonight…I heard James'...crying my name…but I could not comfort him."

Hearing her Master say this, Seras eyes filled with tears. She rested her head on top of her Master's. "Master…"Seras sighed. "You go your whole life being the best of your kind…but yet you hate yourself for it…James…was just a child…but he was brilliant…absolutely brilliant…I always knew that he was…but his whole life…he was ridiculed…spit at…hated…because of what he was…he'd sneak out during the day trying to find other children to play with trying to make a friend…but those children were horrid… they'd call him names…hit him…rip his clothing…all because of what he was…" Seras' voice then became very shaky. "But not once did James ever lay his hands upon them…because he knew exactly what he was…James didn't expect the world's approval or love…and that's what he tried to tell you…not to expect the world's satisfaction…that maybe his love for you…was just enough…and maybe mine is just enough for you too…"

Alucard pulled away from Seras and laid his eyes among her young face. She smiled sheepishly at her Master. Alucard expression just remained dull and emotionless…although a trickle of blood shimmered in his eyes. Seras' face turned red as she felt her Master hands slip from down from her waist and gently up underneath her silk dress and rested on her bare skin. Quickly pulling away from her master, Seras began to breathe heavily.

"Master…I don't think this be the proper time for that sort of thing…" Seras whispered, covering her shoulders. Alucard stood and began to push the sleeves of her night gown down.

Seras struggled against him. "I don't think this be the-

She was cut off by Alucard hands gripping the sides of her face and pulling her forward so that her lips where pressed against his. Whimpering against his kiss, Seras pushed away from him. "Master…I can not…not…not again…"

"Seras Victoria…"Alucard began. "Why do you now fear my touch? Was it not I who took your virginity ever so gently?" Alucard whispered. Tears fell from Seras eyes.

"Yes…it was, Master…but I can not do this again...I cannot share intimacy with you…for I wish it to be with someone that loved me…"

Alucard's eyes grew stern. He then removed his hands from her slender body and stood, towering over her. Seras grew frightened over the expression her Master gave her.

"Very well…Police girl…" He whispered, passing her.

"Master…please…do not be sore with me…" Seras begged, covering her shoulders. "It's just that…it happened so quickly the first time…that I...prefer it to be with someone who loved me…or…not at all…please, Master… try to under-

"You question my affection for you, Police girl…well…now I question yours…" Alucard whispered as he phased through her bedroom door.

Covering her mouth with her hands, Seras sat down on her bed and began to weep.

* * *

Watching him walk down her walk way made, Integra smirked. Coming towards her, smiling, strolled the queen most trusted Knight and personal advisor, Augustus Ramsden. His golden hair shimmered from the street lights that shined all along the gates of Integra's home. He wore olive...which was his usual color of choice…an olive suit with black ascot and a silver cross. A group of men followed behind him but there was someone present that surprised Integra. Holding Ramsden's hand was a little girl with dark skin and wearing a pale blue checker patterned dress. Her hair was braided and pulled back into two small pigtails.

"Sir Integra…" Ramsden started bowing before her. Integra bowed in return. "I trust that you are having a grand evening?"

"Grand as gold…" Integra smirked, folding her arms. "All have standards have been met…the vampire is confined and is in the process of modification…"

Ramsden smiled. "Well…her majesty shall be pleased..."

The small girl holding Ramsden hand, sneezed, causing Ramsden to turn to his side to scold her. Seeing this crude act, Integra interrupted. "She's lovely…is she yours?"

Quickly looking up, Ramsden grinned. "Delivery…Sir Integra…to one of her Majesty's boarding schools…this little thing right here was left orphan back in one of the missionary villages in Kenya…the good queen was so kind as to allow her, and a small group of other children, come her to get an education…and to be brought up properly...this one is the last of them…"

"So…does she have a name?" Integra asked as if she had been excepting to have heard it by now.

"Eloise…or so that's what we call her…" Ramsden chuckled, holding the young girls hand tighter. Integra smirked.

"Well then…has there been update from the communications in Germany…?" Integra asked, only to have Ramsden laugh and turn away.

"On that note, Sir Integra…, is where I take my leave."

"You did not answer me, Ramsden…" Integra said sternly.

"Your orders have been completed and her majesy sends her deepest gratitude…good night, Lady Integra!"

Finding herself growing angry, Integra clenched her hands in a fist. "Sir Augustus…as the head of Her Ro-

"The head of what?!" Ramsden turned around and shouted with a smile. "Her majesty's monster chasers? Oh, bless your heart…how cute it is to think of your title being something of importance…"

Integra gritted her teeth at his words. "What…is…the update?"

Laughing, Ramsden handed the hand of Eloise to one of his body guards. He then folded his arms and walked closer to Integra. "Its war, my love…war… glorious war…but not just any war, oh no…you can be sure of that…you be sure to keep your men on the up and up…you never know when they might actually be needed…"

With that he turned around and began to walk down the long walkway of the Hellsing mansion.

"Good bye, my Lady…I trust we she shall be seeing much of each very soon…" He waved, not turning around to look back at her. Integra cursed each step he took under her breath. Turning to walk back inside her home, Integra turned and watched as the little girl in the guard's hand was dragged along and pushed into the limo. Sighing, Integra turned around and walked inside.

* * *

"What the hell is this?!" Integra snapped, snatching a vanilla envelope in hands and waving to Walter.

The butler cleared his throat. "A…enlistment and visa request…my dear lady…from

Saint-Étienne, France…a lad by the name of Yves Constantin Bernadotte, my lady…"

Integra's eyes went wide. "Bernadotte?" She questioned, astonished. Pip had been dead for almost thirteen years now and not once had she had any communication with any of his family.

"Are they siblings?"

"Half…" Walter answered. "It seems that the half brother of our dearly departed Pip, has taken interest in Hellsing organization and has been training in his brother's line of duty since he was nine years old…"

Sitting down in her chair, Integra opened the folder and glanced down at the black and white photo which showed the image of a young man with dark light brown hair and two scars under his eyes in the shape of an "X". "And…just how old is he?"

Walter thought for a moment. "He shall be eighteen this February, my lady." Walter answered.

Integra looked over the paper for several moments. When she had reached the last page, she sighed and sat back in her chair. Rubbing the sides of her head, Integra groaned.

"Make the arrangements, Walter…we'll need all the recruits we can get…notify Seras…tell her basic training begins immediately…if this lad was anything like his brother…then we should be in good shape…tell Alucard that he is to speak to me first thing in the morning…"

"Yes my, Lady…" Walter bowed.

Resting her head in her Integra sighed aloud. "Its war Walter…I knew it…I knew it all along…"

* * *

Sitting on his royal chair, Alucard's closed eyes held a somewhat distressed expression. Agonizing screams pierces his ears, causing him to clench his hand into his fist. The sound of a child's scream sent Alucard into a state of darkness. It was dreadful. Alucard covered his ears as he heard the painful screams of his beloved son as he was tortured by hell's flames. Just when Alucard felt as though he could hear no more…the darkness softened and the sound of soft feet against stone approached him. Opening his eyes, he watched as his blushing servant slowly walked down the stone stair case in her nightgown.

Her hands where shaking…and she knew that he saw them…but also…she knew what she wanted. There was thought…though of perhaps meeting someone who would love her and appreciated her…but she saw clearly now…it wasn't her that was to be saved…but it was her that was to save…her place was here…with her master…and she knew he loved her…if he never says if with his own words… she knew…

Before Seras reached her Master, she stopped. Reaching for her shoulders, Seras slowly slid them off her shoulders. Her silk slipped quickly against her smooth skin and feel loosely down around her ankles. Alucard's eyes softened as they studied Seras' lovely body as she sheepishly walked towards him. Reaching him, Seras kept her head lowered and her hands on her shoulders. Alucard stood from his seat. Raising his long, Alucard rested his hands on Seras' bare hips. He pulled her close to him…her body appearing to be a child's against Alucard's strong tall frame. It was heaven to Seras. It was so wonderful it brought her to tears.

And there they stood. No small kisses. No sexual penetration. Simply…holding one another. This was his way of showing her…this was his "I love you as well, Police girl"

Intimacy

Raising his hands from her hips, Alucard placed them on upon Seras' face and leaned forward for a kiss. Seras' eyes opened wide as she saw that her Master's mouth was open as he leaned into her. Closing her eyes tightly, Seras was startled by the feeling of her Master's tongue playing in her mouth. Seras grew nervous and struggled against his toying. Chuckling, Alucard spun her around and sat her down on his chair.

Seras blushed as she watched her Master remove his long red jacket and ascot. She turned away, trying not to stare as he unzipped his black pants...but Seras' eyes opened wide as she felt herself being lifted and then gently lain back down on soft blankets. To Seras' amazement, she was in her bedroom.

Alucard didn't hesitate to kiss his mark on her neck, licking and remembering what it tasted like.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Seras' eyes filled with tears as she felt her Master's fingers slide over her womanhood.

"Seras…" Alucard whispered, positioning himself in between her legs. "Seras…" he said again before thrusting forward, causing Seras to gasp out loud. She had done this once before…but it still hurt just like it did the first time. She had died a virgin and her body never ages…so…every time her and her master do this…it will be as if it where the first time.

Rocking into her, Alucard nuzzled his head besides Seras', who yelped and moaned with every thrust. Alucard was moving slowly…agonizing slow…trying not to hurt her. He pumped in and out, making sure there was not an inch of space in between them. Seras wanted to scream. It was too much to take…too much happiness…

Speeding up, Alucard knew that his peak was approaching. He nipped at Seras neck, licking the small beads of blood that fell from the small punctures.

"Master!" Seras screamed, pulling him close to her as his thrusting increased. "Master! I'm frightened! Something's wrong!"

Alucard didn't say a word. He just kept going faster and faster, feeling Seras nails dig deeper and deeper…and the deeper her nails went…the deeper he went. Seras tossed her head back and forth, tears streaming down her eyes only to have Alucard catch her lips as released inside of her. Seras screamed against his lips.

This, young Seras…is what you longed for…he is perfection…he is your heaven…he is your Master…and he is the man that loves you.

**I tried to make the new characters fit in with the story and make it realistic to the actual Hellsing style...the character's parts are not as important in _this_ storu *hint* *hint*....I hope I did a good job. I tried to bring some diversity aswell since the actual Hellsing series is so different then other manga itself...I'm a little worried :/  
**


	12. Delayed Restitutions:2

Sighing happily, Ramsden plopped himself down at his chair and rested his feet upon his desk. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a silver phone and began dialing numbers. Bringing the phone to his ear, Ramsden chuckled as he watched the frightened little girl bring her knees close to her chest as she sat across from him.

"Good evening, Sir Augustus Ramsden…vaht good news do you honor me vhit today…?" A voice asked from the phone's speaker.

"A thousand pardons, your greatness…but I indeed bring good news for you today…" Ramsden said happily, leaning back in his chair. "The Hellsing's organization is being monitored…I am happy to say that with in two month's time, their newest addition to their vampire pets has been rendered dead and confined…it will be of no worry…their leader…Sir Integra Farbrook Wingates Hellsing…continues to kill and destroy our "Prototypes"…but she is no threat to our latest productions…"

"Are ze completed yet?"

Clearing his throat, Ramsden unloosened his tie. "In good time, my dear sir…in good time…" He assured. "I would like to inform you though…I have made a "personally donation" to the cause…" He said evilly, looking over to the young girl.

"In my recent travels…I have come across an orphaned…eh…subject I might say…un documented…un wanted...and perfect for experimentation…"

"Have you now….heh…vaht is the race?"

"She is part African decent…her mother…killed in an ambush of their village…as for her father…" Ramsden laughed underneath his breath. "He is unknown…but it is clear…this child is of mixed blood…and has no one to claim her…"

The voice in the phone laughed delightfully. "You have done vhell, my servant…you have proven yourself a vorthy soldier indeed…I cans hear ze lust for vhar ins your voice und it brings excitement to my very being…when ze flames of out triumph blaze through ze the corpses ofs our enemies I shall welcome you ins to my home und we shall watch the symphonic master piece zhat is vhar…" His voice then became very low. "Ze final judgment is coming…"

Standing from his seat, Ramsden smiled gratefully. "Thank you…my Fuhrer…"

Snapping his phone shut, Ramsden laughed as he placed it on his desk. He slowly walked over to where Eloise sat and kneeled down before her. Placing his hand on her shoulder, he gave her a somewhat nurturing glace. "Are you frightened, love?" He questioned. "There's no need to be…you are in safe hands…"

Eloise wiped her tear filled eyed and looked up at the man. "I...want…go home…" She whispered fearfully.

"I'm afraid you cannot my dear…but just look around you…" Ramsden said, raising his hand and guiding her eyes around the room. " You with in a castle's walls…the hallways are glittered with gold and diamonds…your room is filled with presents and riches that any little girl with dream of…and yet you still wish to return home…home to where your mother and friends where slaughtered…you truly wish to return there…?" He questioned with a grim smile. "When you're older…you shall be brilliant…the first of your kind…and these wonders around you shall seem like nothing...and the memories of your old life shall grow faint…"

Eloise sniffled. "I want…mother…" She cried softly. The door of Ramsden's office opened and two men dressed in black suits entered.

"We're ready when you are, Sir…" The one to the right said.

Ramsden smiled as he stood and looked down at the frightened little girl. Your mother is dead…and I'm all you have left…" He snickered, turning to face the two men. "Make sure she's strapped down…stage 4 injections…directly into the blood stream… "

The men bowed, then walked over to Eloise and took her by the hand and walked her towards the door. As the young girl slowly walked past Ramsden, she looked up to his grim expression. No signs of affection…no signs of remorse…just a horrifyingly…simple smile.

"Hang in there, love…" He winked evilly.

* * *

"Well…I never truly said I was good at this sort of thing…" Seras sighed, licking the strawberry icing from her fingers. "But I thought it be proper if I were to make it."

Seras looked down at her culinary masterpiece and smiled. Walter, who stood beside her, began placing little black candles in to the small cake.

"Well…I dare say that you shall be the only eating this tonight, my dear…" he chuckled, placing the last candle in. There were twelve of them. "But…I do believe James would have very pleased…Miss Victoria…"

Seras' eyes grew soft as she counted the candles in the small cake. "Hmm…it would have been lovely…for James to be with his father today…"

Walter took the plate that the cake rested on in his hands. "He would have had just as much of a lovely time if it where to just be you…" He reassured turning to leave the kitchen. Seras stood there for a moment, but then quickly followed him. They walked down the silent hallway, making sure not to make unnecessary noises. It was a quarter after twelve…and it was James' twelfth birth day.

His dungeon was separate from Alucard's and lay hidden behind the large mirror that stood in the hallway. After Walter pushed the mirror aside, he turned and faced Seras. "How long will you be down there?" He asked.

"All day and night…" Seras whispered, taking the cake in her hands.

"All…day and night, miss?" Walter questioned, a little worried. Seas nodded her head.

"Walter...confined or not…he is my son…and a twelve year old boy should have his mother there for every blessed moment of his birthday, don't you agree?"

Looking at Seras for a moment, Walter gave her a weak smile. "Fully..." He whispered. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a small box of matches. Lighting the candles, Walter began worry. "Are you sure that you want to do this, dear? It may be very difficult to see him for the first time…he may not look the same as you remember-

"I don't care!" Seras cut in, shaking her head and trying not to hear what he had to say. "I… I don't care…I know…what he will look like…I...don't care…" Seras finished.

Resting his hands behind his back, Walter bowed. "Very well, Miss Victoria…I shall return for you midnight tomorrow…"

Taking a deep breath, Seras nodded and turned around and began walking down the stone stair way. She jumped a little after hearing Walter close the mirror door. After calming herself, Seras continued to walk down into the dungeon, with only the light of the candles guiding her.

When she had reached the bottom, a tingly feeling came across her when she saw a dark figure lying against the wall, chained and strapped down. Her hands began to shake. She didn't want to see him. She didn't want to see her precious child chained like a dog against a wall…but knowing that leaving was no option…she continued walking forward. Finally…she had reached him.

There he was…with his head hanging from his shoulders…sat her no twelve year old little boy…chained, strapped, and confined against a cement wall in a cold damp dungeon. His dress cloths had been removed and replaced with a black leather garment that kept his arms crossed, preventing his escape. His hair had grown longer and was blocking his face from Seras' view.

Slowly kneeling, Seras placed the plate down on the ground before James. She carefully made her way to his side, trying not to disturb the body. With shaking hands, she reached and brushed the hair from his face, only to quickly close her eyes before actually seeing. Maybe when she opened them, he would be looking back at her smiling…but she knew that wasn't going to happen. It had been two months since his death…his body…would surely be in the process of decomposing…

Opening her eyes, Seras gasped when she had seen that he looked the same as he did the day he died. His skin was a creamy pale color and dark black circles where under his eyes, but other than the obvious, he looked the same. Tears filled Seras eyes as sat back and looked at her son who only seemed to be sleeping. Slowly moving closer, Seras was able to wrap her arms around his neck. She shivered after feeling just how cold he was in her arms. The most painful thing Seras had ever felt was hugging her child and feeling no hug in return. Holding him close to her, she began to hum the birthday melody. "Happy…birthday…my…dear James…"

Her voice grew shaky towards the end of the tune until finally she broke down into tears. Stroking his long ebony colored hair, Seras wept and wept. Through the corner of her eye, she looked at the soft lovely light of the candles that lay upon the small cake. They shined ever so strongly, until a small breeze brushed against Seras' tear swollen cheeks and blew the candles out.

* * *

"Alucard…." Integra began, leaning upon the corner of her desk. "I believe…you and…need to talk…"

Alucard sat silently across from her. His arms where folded and his eyes held great displeasure.

"Today…today is the anniversary of James' bir-

"I am well aware of what day is, my Master…" Alucard cut in. Integra grew angry at his disrespect, but looked passed it quickly.

"Alucard...I dare say that you and I are not on good terms…we haven't been for some time now…" Integra whispered bluntly, taking out a cigar and placing it in her mouth.

Alucard just smirked. "Two months…" he corrected coldly. "To be exact…"

Standing up straight, Integra walked over to the marble fire place that stood in her office. The flames grew dim. "Normally, Alucard…in regards to your feelings towards me…I wouldn't give much of a damn…but I will tell you that right now you are cursing my name for all the wrong reasons…"

"Am I now, Master?" Alucard asked sarcastically. "And just what are those reasons?"

Slamming her hand down on the frame of fireplace, Integra spun around and faced her servant who sat there calmly. "Your child was born under my roof…lived with in my walls and was raised by a little girl who could barely take care of her own damn bloody self! And this went on for almost twelve years! I hated the whole thing…I hated the situation that you placed both Seras and this organization in!" Integra then rested her hand on the arm of the chair that Alucard sat on, and pointed her finger so that it was directly in her servant's face.

"But not once… NOT ONE SINGLE TIME…did I ever feel an ounce of hatred towards that child…he was brought into this world a damn noose tied around his neck…what I did had to be done…in order for you to ever see him again…what I did had to have been done…"

Alucard looked into his master eyes for a moment. They held such anger…such rage…but underneath there was a hint of sadness...a hint of regret. Alucard's expression remained dull.

Integra stood and turned her back to Alucard. She inhaled her cigar deeply, and then slowly blew out. "I am some what artificial, Alucard…I am steel when I need to be…but only…if I can be…those eleven years that you where not here…your son did not live unloved with in these walls…" Integra walked over to her large window and looked down upon her lawn where she used to see James playing.

"I am not heartless…regardless of they may think…I am not stone…James...your son…this was the only way I could save him from world…he was not like you, Alucard…he didn't hate the world in return…immortal or not, they would have killed him…he lived through the goodness that was in his heart…and…it pains me to say that I didn't see that until the very end…" Integra lowered her head and clenched her hands together.

"His life…was of more value than mine…yours…or any other on this whole goddamned planet! Because he embraced it…because…he was grateful for it…" Bringing her hands up and holding them open in front of her, Integra's voice became shaky. "And I…took it from him...I took something so precious and dear…but this is the world we live in…and this is the business I have chosen…this is my curse…my damnation..."

A small smile came across Alucard's lips as he watched as Integra turned around to face him once more. "I have given you back your life, servant…but now…I feel as though that I have taken part of it away again…and for that…" Integra's eyes grew stern. "I apologize…"

There was silence after Integra had said those words. Alucard unfolded his hands and rested them on his knees to stand. As he stood, Integra kept her distance from him. Never had Integra feared her servant…though she did acknowledge his strength.

"Such meaningless and pathetic words…" Alucard whispered, causing Integra's eyes to open wide. "You are far stronger than you give yourself credit for, my Master…for it takes strong hands to kill an innocent child…but it takes a strong sense of being to repent for it…" He finished, making Integra fold her arms.

Alucard's crimson eyes glowed through the darkness of his hair. "An exchange of understanding between Master and Servant…is far more pleasant…than a simple "I'm sorry"…don't you agree?" He asked.

Integra nodded, causing Alucard to chuckle to himself. "Than all is forgiven…and no more words of the matter shall be spoken…" He whispered with a small smile, and turning to leave.

"Alucard..." Integra exclaimed, before he was able to leave her office. He turned around and faced her. "Although our…exchange as you may call it is finished…there is still the matter of Germany…" said Integra, turning to sit in her seat.

Raising an eyebrow, Alucard walked back over to her desk and questioned. "Germany, Master?"

Groaning, Integra poured herself a cup of brandy. "Hmm… yes…they've been at our throats for God knows how long…and that damn fool, Augustus...insists on leaving Hellsing in the bloody dark when it comes to this uprising war…he refuses to cooperate and has no regard for Her Majesty's wishes…they end up becoming his own anyway…"

Alucard stroked his chin with his thumb. "Hehe…so it is war…how fascinating…"

"How predictable…" Integra intervened, resting her hand on her head. "I don't know what the hell is going on…and frankly…its beginning to piss me off…the only order I can give as of now is to begin basic training and to recruit more soldiers…I have had no word from Her Majesty...and I am to supposedly trust the word of Sir Augustus Ramsden…against my better judgment…"

"But does it not excite you, Master?" Alucard questioned, raising his hands before him. "Does it not fascinate you…how man can find delight in the spilling of their brother's blood…does it not bring a stirring sensation to you, my Master?"

Integra's expression grew angry. "You're an idiot, Alucard…war is not to be celebrated but despised! There are no wars in which all the soldiers return home, do you understand? How dare you praise its name!"

Laughing loudly, Alucard turned to leave her office, causing Integra's rage to grow even higher. "War does not murder, my dear Master…there is choice…for what are weapons with out a wielder?" he chuckled, leaving Integra's office.

She sat there for a moment, staring down at the picture of her father. Clenching her hand in a fist, Integra slammed it against the small frame and caused it to shatter. "Damn you…" Integra whispered. "Damn you! Damn you father, damn you!" Integra shouted, resting her head in hands. "How…how can lead these lads into war…how can I march them to their deaths…am I just to continue taking lives…?" Integra wept silently. "How…how can I bring myself to be…you, father?"

**I'm very sorry this took so long...I just needed some time to think is all...I have a pretty good idea of where I'm going with this story...I apologize for the long wait to all of you have been so kind as to leave me such nice comments...please review and tell me what you think :)**


	13. The Benefit Of the Doubt

**_"Hate" was the question, and love was her only answer that she knew would last._**

**_So many years have fallen with her many tears that she has stopped counting how many had passed._**

* * *

"Just how far along are they?!"

"About a mile from the Queen's gates, Sir!"

Integra burst through her office doors and stormed over to a large wooden cabinet that sat in the far corner of her room. Not wanting to deal with the combination of the lock, she took out her pistol and shot it, causing the metal to fall to the ground.

"Are the troops surrounding the castle? Is the Queen being transported to a safer location?"

Integra shouted grabbing supplies from her cabinet. Walter stood there watching her place large and heavy body army over her shoulders. He shook his head and closed his eyes.

"Madam, you will have to forgive me but I do not know. All I know is that Alucard, Seras and Yves are making their way there as we speak."

Just as Walter has said this the sound of shattering glass startled him and Integra. The Large window over looking her garden was smashed through by men in German Uniforms. They rolled as their bodies hit the floor, but only to stand up right and aim guns. Bursting in through her office was Ramsden, smiling brightly as his men rushed in beside him.

"Ah, Sir Integra I am pleased that I caught you while you still in. Knowing how busy you are, I was afraid I would arrive to an empty home." He said playfully.

The German soldiers surrounded Integra, blocking any escape they had. They confiscated all of her and Walter's weapons. Integra's eyes held nothing but pure hate as she stared at Ramsden. "Funny. I am not the least surprised that this was you all along."

"Oh?" He asked with a cold smile. "And what gave me away?"

Integra smirked. "You too damn predictable. Like glass, your transparent. You couldn't lie for the life you."

Laughing, Ramsden walked up to Integra. "Oh yes, I girl as smart as you could probably see through my dark veils. And it only makes me want you even more, my dear." Ramsden then twirled a piece of Integra's hair, only to have her shove him away from her.

Walter stepped in front of the two. "You keep your hands-

He was interrupted by the sound of Ramsden and his men loading their guns and pointing them at him.

"Hands where I can see them." Ramsden said coldly, keeping his pistol pointed at Walter. Walter listened and raised his hands in the air.

"Your maid better learn his manners." Ramsden said to Integra in a small laugh. Setting his attention back to Walter, he motioned for him to move away from Integra. "Hands behind you back and walk over to that corner."

Sighing, Walter slowly turned around and made his way to the corner of Integra's office.

"I said hands behind you back!" Ramsden shouted lowering his gun. With his back facing him, Walter smiled. Cracking his neck, he then laughed. "As you wish" he said jerking his hands behind his back. As he did this, Ramsden's gun split in half and fell to the ground. Blood suddenly spurted from the German soldiers surrounding, and they fell to the ground in pieces.

As Ramsden looked around to see his men being slaughtered, Integra gave him a hard punch in the stomach, causing him to collapse in pain.

"Walter. Contact Alucard!" Integra shouted running for the door.

"Yes my lady!"

"Tell him that I shall meet him at the palace as soon as possible and if for whatever reason I don't, tell him to remain there and protect the queen at all cost!"

Knowing what she meant by "If for whatever reason I don't" meant, Walter gave her a concerned look. "But my lady-

"DO AS I SAY!" Integra shouted setting her back on Ramsden who was just recovering from his blow.

"If you want me…" Integra said in a low and taunting voice. "Then get your betraying ass up and come get me!" and with that Integra took off down her long and dark hallway. Stumbling to his feet, Ramsden grabbed one of the soldier's guns and ran after the woman.

It was all too familiar. Running down the dark hallway of her own home, trying to escape death. This time was different though. Integra was not going to die. She knew where she was going. She knew what the key to her salvation was.

Entering the secret chamber as she did as a child, Integra dashed down the stone stairs leading into darkness. The sound of foot steps echoed behind her as she ran. Just as she made the last stair, a bullet grazed her leg causing her to hit the ground harshly, and tumbled all the way to the dark center of the chamber.

"Hehe." Ramsden laughed, walking down the stone stair case. "You know Integra, your words back there stirred up something inside I haven't felt in years."

Lying on her back, Integra looked up to see the dark wall behind her. An all too familiar shadow lay against the wall, draped with chains and spider webs. Slowly sitting up, Integra looked at Ramsden who stood aiming his gun towards her.

"Yes. I seem to have that effect on people." Integra spat, looking at the wound on her leg. It was bleeding profusely.

"You certainly do." Ramsden joked evilly. Integra was horrified to see that the men that Walter had slaughtered just minutes ago now walked down the stones stairs where Ramsden stood. Seeing her reaction, Ramsden laughed aloud. "You know it is a shame you vampire wasn't able to be here to meet mine."

"Yours?!" Integra shouted in fury.

"A new race. The ULTIMATE breed. The cross breed between vampire and human. All the power and intelligence of a vampire, with all the attributes of a human; love, regret, hate, sadness, happiness and above all SELF CONTROL!" Ramsden said happily. This is the army that I have built for the last seven years. This army is the first of its kind!...well…" Ramsden continued. "Maybe not the first. There was…Eloise."

Remembering the small little child that he had shown her seven years ago, Integra eyes opened wide. "Monster. What kind of barbarian would take a child away from her parents to perform horrific experimentations on them?" Integra shouted angrily.

Squinting his eyes, Ramsden smiled coldly. "Oh don't worry. She was never taken from me."

Realizing what he meant, it took all of Integra strength no to vomit in disgust. "For God's sake your own daughter, Augustus?"

Laughing, Ramsden loaded his gun. "You know Integra, you are truly pathetic with out your vampire pet to throw around at people. But having vampires of my own, I do understand now why you show yours off constantly."

Listening to his words, Integra looked back down at her injury. She dipped her fingers in the small pool of blood and rose in to her face. "Tell me, Augustus…do they thirst blood?"

Raising an eyebrow to her question, Ramsden grinned nervously. "Of course they do. They are just able to control their urges."

"Funny." Integra said studying her fingers. "A TRUE vampire…regardless of how in control they are presumed to be, will take any opportunity to drink blood at the snap of a finger." Integra then snapped her blood covered fingers, causing her blood to splash behind her and land on shadowy figure behind her. Hearing the sound of chains rattling behind her, Integra ginned and folded her arms.

"Oh Augustus, you are right. It is a shame that Alucard wasn't able to meet your vampires."

To Ramsden's surprise, red eyes suddenly appeared from behind Integra. The sound of chains ripping from the walls startled the tall blonde man so that he dropped his gun.

"So you'll just have to settle on the next best thing." Integra laughed.

The eyes then rose so that they where above the ground at a terrifying height. There was the sound of growling and snarling from the shadows as the pair of red eyes turned to many.

"Ready your selves!" Ramsden shouted to his men as he watched the eyes pierce through his.

"Hmm. It seems your pets cannot be killed and my pet is hungry." Integra said with a smile. "Whenever your ready, slave."

Right as she had finished speaking, a monstrous black creature came bolting out from the shadows and towards Ramsden and the troops. Many of the soldiers shot at it, and many others attacked him with their own power. But non where close to being a match for him.

Watching the massacre, Integra just smirked as she watched Ramsden being torn to shreds. Normally she wouldn't enjoy this, but this was no time for feeling sorry about it now.

When the last of the soldiers where swallowed whole, The creature's body took it's original form. Integra knew that she had defiantly lost track of time because walking towards her was not the small 12 year old boy that she knew seven years ago. Oh no. This vampire towered above her, with hair that reached the floor. His body was matured, from his face, right down to his feet. For a moment, Integra could have sworn that this was Alucard walking towards her. Reaching her, the vampire slowly bowed.

"Hello James." Integra said in a warm voice.

"Hello, my master." James responded.

Integra nearly fell flat on her face when she heard his voice. It sounded identical to his father's, but carried his mother's English accent.

"It has been far too long James, but you are needed here once again and that is why I have awakened you." Integra started. "I fear that this may be too much for your father to handle alone. We must meet him and your mother at the Queen's palace."

Integra then slowly stood up, biting back the pain from her injury. "This family reunion might be interesting.

* * *

"You are SCUM, you know that?!" Seras shouted as she fought back German soldiers outside the gates of the royal palace. Fighting back soldiers not too far away from her was Yves.

"Really! Zis is not ze time to be insulting me!" Yves shouted, kicking back a soldier, and then shooting him.

"Then when will you ever get it through your thick skull that I want nothing to do with you!" Seras screamed, finishing off her last few attackers. "I am nearly twice your age!"

"Oh come on!" Yves said turning towards her and shooting the soldier's surrounding her. "You don't look a day over twenty."

"Eighteen to be exact, but that is beside the point!" Seras shouted, wiping the blood from her skirt. All of the soldiers lay motionless on the ground.

"When we are called to duty, I will not have your shenanigans interrupt my commanding!"

"I won't have to interrupt if you would just give it a chance!" Yves said, throwing his brown hat on the ground.

Seras groaned out loud and shoved passed him. "How many times must I tell you that first of all I am YOUR commander and second I am already in a relationship?" Seras yelled, kneeling down beside one of the soldiers.

"Oh yes. A RELATIONSHIP wiz a guy who looks like he should be in some horror picture film. Speaking of which, where in ze hell is he? Wasn't he supposed to guard ze palace with us?"

"He's inside the palace guarding the queen." Seras said, studying the Soldier's uniform. "German…?" Seras whispered. Right as she had said this, she felt a vibration pulsating through the ground. Looking up from where she knelt, she knew more of the soldiers where approaching.

Catching Seras off guard, a hand suddenly wrapped around Seras' neck, raising her up above the ground. Seras was surprised to see that it was the same dead soldier she had studies, only now his eyes where burning red, and fangs over lapped his lower lip.

Before Yves had time to react, all the soldiers he had shot around him, stood and leapt on him, only now they were stronger.

Seras struggled for breath as she was being held in the air. He legs dangled above the ground, and her face began to turn even paler that it already was. Right as she though she was about to pass out, the soldier's grimace smiled turned to an expression of horror as large black bugs crawled through his mouth. Seras was immediately released and fell to the ground gasping from breath. The soldier's body fell to the ground in front of her and looked as if it was half devoured. Looking up, Seras saw Alucard folding his arms and giving her a displeasing look. He then turned around and walked over to where Yves was being attacked. As though they where rag dolls, Alucard ripped the heads off the soldiers that where attacking Yves. He took the one by the back of the neck and held it as if it were a small dog.

"Sigh…another failed breed of artificial vampires." Alucard grumbled, ripping the head off of the soldier and tossing it to the side.

"Master" Seras started, watching them form back to their originally forms and stand. "I don't believe this breed has failed. I have seen these men before years ago with the Millennium."

Seeing that the soldiers that he had just dismembered where indeed still moving and now standing, Alucard smirked. "So I see. Perhaps this night shall not be a complete waste of my time after all."

Alucard's small grin turned to a furious expression as he watched a whole army of German soldiers come marching towards them. Seras stood close beside Alucard, as well as Yves.

"What ze hell do we do now?" Yves questioned, loading his gun.

"Well we certainly can't continue shooting and ripping them apart. They'll just stand back up." Seras answered.

Suddenly in the distance, in the middle of their troops, soldiers were being tossed up in the air. Ripping through the lines, a large black creature devoured soldier after soldier.

Seeing this Alurcard smiled widely.

"What ze fuck iz zat?" Yves shouted.

Seras felt a familiar presence as she watched the creature feed upon the vampire soldiers. She suddenly couldn't' hear anything that was happening around her. She just watched the massacre happen in silence.

Not knowing what to do, Yves began to shoot into the massacre, trying to hit any soldier still standing. Suddenly, the land around them was filled with flames, and the red piercing eyes of the creature was the only thing visible in the flames.

What seemed like hours was only to a few moments. The soldiers to be completely devoured, and out from the flames walked a tall dark figure with draping long black hair covering any visible sign of a face. Seras held her breath as she watched this tall figure approach her.

Alucard simply laughed aloud and clapped his hands. The tall figure finally reached them, standing the same height as Alucard. Through the dark strands of his hair, Seras could see a piercing red eye staring at her. Finding the strength she needed, she slowly walked up him. Something inside of her was screaming. Something that she hadn't felt in almost seven years. Pushing the black strands of hair and placing her hands on his face, Seras' eyes immediately grew foggy with tears.

James placed his hands on hers as he smiled at his mother. "Hello Mum." He said in his deep voice.

At this point, Seras was couldn't stand on her own. She cried tears of joy aloud, and wrapped her arms around her once small little boy who was now a full grown man. James hugged her in return, remembering the feeling of being embraced by his mother. "JAMES! JAMES! OH, MY LITTLE BOY! YOU'VE COME BACK TO ME."

"Mom?" Yves questioned, dropping his gun to the ground. "So you two-

"Do you understand now why Seras does not want anything to do with you?" Alucard asked in a crude tone, watching his son.

Pulling away from his mother, James looked over to his father who stood there with a small smile. Alucard slowly walked over to his son who was now eye level with him. It was if Alucard where looking in a mirror, his son looked almost identical to him, a bit younger looking, but the same all together.

Keeping a small but yet serious smile, Alucard reached his hand out to his son. "Why, hello James." Alucard said, taking his son's hand in his. "I have waited a long to see you again." As James' and Alucard hands touched, both of their gloves glowed a powerful red.

"So have I, father." James responded calmly.

Letting go of James' hand Alucard sighed and looked at the destruction around the palace walls.

"Well done, James. Looks like you came back just in time. This war is far from over." Alucard stated.

"Great." Yves said, picking up his gun and headed for one of the organization's jeeps. "Another vampire to get on my nerves."

"James!" Seras wrapping her arms around her tall son once more. "Did Sir Integra summon you? Where is she now."

"She was injured back at the mansion. It was too deep to risk her coming here with me, so Walter took her to the nearest hospital." James then looked at his father. "She sends her regards."

"Well?" Seras said, throwing her hands up in the air. "What is going on? German has declared war on England! We can't simply eat every bloody German vampire soldier!"

James and Alucard then met eyes and smiled grimly. "This war should not last long." Alucard said in a snicker.

Looking at her son, and then looking at her master, Seras sighed in frustration. _"Oh bloody hell…now I have twice as much headache."_

"I'm going to the hospital to check on Sir Integra!" Seras said, following Yves to the Jeep.

Alucard watched as she walked off, then set his attention back on his son. For the first time in his life, Alucard smiled kindly. He placed his hand on his son's broad shoulder.

"As I had said." Alucard started. "We would meet again and look, here we are."

"Yes." James agreed. "Now the world has two monsters to seek after."

Alucard pulled his hand off his son's shoulder and laughed. "The World might see us as monsters…demons…creatures of hell…but we are simply us." As Alucard said this, he reached inside his jacket and pulled out a pair of rose tinted glasses and handed them to James. James looked at them with kind eyes and took them in his hands.

"But I believe we have the benefit of the doubt." Alucard said, smiling proudly at his son. "For you only know me as your father and I only know you as my son.

**End  
**

* * *

**I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry that this took SOOOOO long. I kind wrote myself in a corner after a while. But I really really really hopped you enjoyed my story and THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH for read. I 3 all of you.**


End file.
